Ketsueki no ai
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Por fin hundió los colmillos en su cuello y bebió su sangre. Parecía la primera vez que bebía "de verdad". Sasori era como una rosa medio marchita, pero ahora le pertenecía. ¿Logrará Madara dejar a un lado su amor cuando el desastre se avecine?
1. La rosa con listón negro

Hola sempais -si es que hay alguno por aquí-, bueno, vengo aquí con un fic de una pareja peculiar. Estaba yo, en mis asuntos, cuando de repente, mirando mi póster de Madara y Sasori, se me vino esta "loca" idea a la cabeza, y en especial, la llamo loca por la parejita que me hice. Estuve dandole vueltas al asunto mucho tiempo, pensando principalmente en mi sempai del SasoZetsu: **Deidara-Inuzuka** que se ha creado esa rara, pero linda parejita, y me propuse a ser la... tercera, en dejar una historia en esta sección -hay dos más, pero ambas estan en ingles y una incluye a Sakura ¬¬-, así que si hay alguien leyendo esto, se lo agradezco. Sea amable con la pareja D: creo que Sasori con los Uchiha tiene cierto potencial xD.

Bueno, sin más les dejo mi nueva historia, esperando que les guste y merezca sus reviews ^^.

**Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto, su legítimo y único creador. Yo solo he tomado prestados sus personajes. **

_Advertencias: Yaoi, mundo alterno (como siempre eweU) y OC en los personajes (Están avisados, así que Mary se quita del peso de los que crítican eso ¬¬)_

* * *

><p><strong>(~*~Ketsueki no ai~*~)<strong>

**.**

**1. La rosa con listón negro. **

_"Ahora estoy en casa, pero no me puedo quedar. Sueño contigo todos los días y tengo que conocer cada pulgada de ti, ¿Vas a hacer mi sueño realidad?" Alexander Rybak, Europa Skies._

**.**

**.**

Su cuerpo se envolvía en las tinieblas mientras con agiles movimientos se deslizaba como una especie de sombra alargada por entre los callejones de la ciudad. Todo él era oscuridad, pero una en la que, podrían apostarlo, cualquiera desearía perderse y no salir de nuevo.

Quizá fueran los finos rasgos que enmarcaban su pálido rostro, ó los largos cabellos negros que le caían sobre la espalda, perdiéndose entre el saco negro que, ajustado, dejaba ver en parte su musculatura. Sus ojos tenían una forma almendrada y un tanto alargada, y el borde del oscuro iris, se enmarcaba una fina línea rojiza, de un color carmín, que le daba un efecto tremebundo y hermoso a su apariencia. En definitiva, era una oscuridad profunda, pero al mismo tiempo, atrayente.

Se ajusto la corbata negra, que no se perdía en su ropa gracias a la camisa roja que llevaba bajo el saco. Uno podría decir, que estaba exageradamente elegante para el lugar donde _esperaba cenar_. Pero eso no le importaba, porque así era su carácter también. Tendría por costumbre el siempre convertirse en el centro de atención, era algo que definitivamente le gustaba. Aunque ahora, procuraría no volverse el _todo _que la gente esperaba tener cerca suyo, simple y sencillamente, porque estaba hambriento, y sentía una enorme picazón en la garganta.

¡Moría por hincarle el diente a algo!

Siguió andando, cada vez más cerca de la estruendosa música, que desde la esquina anterior, se había hecho presente. Sonrió feliz y satisfecho.

La luna le hacía compañía e iluminaba la acera por donde iba caminando, con un brillo espectral en los ojos que se posaban en cada chico y chica que andaba. Todos olían a loción y reían mientras en grupo se manoseaban antes de entrar siquiera al club. Era una especie de pre calentamiento antes de bailar y construir orgías en el centro de la música.

Pero ninguno de ellos parecía valer ni un poco la pena, mucho menos su atención. Seguía caminando con la mirada fija en aquel portón donde las luces resplandecían, irrumpiendo en la acera con sus multicolores y quitando la bella iluminación de la luna llena, que miraba desde el cielo a los jóvenes que rompían en estridentes carcajadas.

Cuando por fin llegó a la antigua casona, ahora convertida en club, la miró de reojo. Su fachada era más bien de siglos anteriores, restaurados para dar al lugar un aspecto abstracto y llamativo a los chicos. Él encontraba más que nada interesante, las gárgolas que abrían sus escalofriantes fauces y observaban hacia abajo con ojos vacíos y furiosos, como si te invitaran a ser más diabólicos que ellos, y que al mismo tiempo esperaran ver tu sufrimiento, ansiosas de más sangre que tomar entre sus garras. Por las ventanas se podían ver las luces violetas, rojas, amarillas y verdes de los reflectores mientras se movían de un lado a otro. Los ladrillos estaban algo gastados y parecía que alguien les hubiera golpeado con un martillo hasta hacer pequeños hoyos en éstos. Un portón de hermoso tallado de madera se abría de par en par y dejaba ver una especie de salón con gran altura –no había un segundo piso, a menos que se contara como tal la plataforma al final del edificio donde había una docena y media de mesas, y por la que se accedía a través de unas escaleras amplias de caracol–, y por la cual subían unos cuantos chicos mientras reían alegremente y, seguramente, comentaban sobre la música y el buen ambiente. En resumen, que parecía la casa de un antiguo burócrata famoso que había pasado a ser _esto. _

Al parecer –y se alegro al corroborar– no necesitaba estar en ninguna lista para poder acceder al lugar –no es que eso en algún momento fuera a causarle una especie de problemas, puesto que siempre iba preparado con un buen fajo de dinero para sobornar a cualquiera que quisiera impedirle la entrada–, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era pagar quince dólares para que le pusieran un ridículo sello y entrar a _divertirse_.

El dinero, era el ser más poderoso en la Tierra. Al menos en este tiempo. Se dio el tiempo para burlarse mientas se acercaba a uno de los dos _gorilas _que cuidaban de la entrada, recibiendo dinero y poniendo sellos con violencia en las muñecas de los jóvenes. Miró de reojo al sujeto regordete y fornido, que acababa de ponerle el sello a una chica de cabellos azulados y luego le ofrecía su atención a él.

–Esto no son unos quince años, tío– le dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, entre burlón y aburrido. Recibió como respuesta a su comentario una mirada gélida. El gordo se encogió de hombros –.Paga– añadió antes de una mano, en la otra llevaba un sello. Su ropa era negra y ligeramente ajustada, de su cadera, (y debía decir que le sorprendía la capacidad de aquella correa) colgaba una cangurera –.¿Ó no piensas entrar, _cara bonita_?

Él lo miró, con un vestigio de irritación en la mirada, y sonrió socarronamente.

–Sí– contestó con una grave y con un tanto ronca la voz, tragándose el orgullo y metiendo la mano para sacar el dinero. Justo quince dólares, y se los tendió al sujeto, que al parecer sudaba demasiado, pese a la fresca brisa que corría por la calle –.Toma. No es necesario que me pongas sello, ¿verdad?

–Así corres el riesgo de que te saquen a patadas, porque piensan que te has colado– le contesto, arqueando una ceja –.Pero como tú quieras.

Con la boca ligeramente torcida, se subió un poco de las mangas y le tendió la muñeca. El sujeto le puso un sello y él bajo la ropa, como si hubiera enseñado algo privado a un cualquiera, y después de dedicarle una sonrisa sardónica al tipo, entro al club.

La música retumbo enseguida, y más que antes, hizo vibrar cada hueso de su cuerpo, invitándolo a estremecerse al ritmo. Sin embargo, él se limito a recorrer la mirada por el lugar.

Se sentía ligeramente fuera de lugar de repente, con todo aquel ruido y la ropa poco ortodoxa que llevaban los demás, pero no le dio importancia. En el primer piso, lo único que podía distinguir eran cuerpos sudorosos que se pegaban y separaban en la pista de baile y en primera instancia, el único olor que le penetró la nariz fue el de alcohol y quizá, marihuana. Sinceramente, se sorprendía de la manera en que se entretenían los jóvenes de ahora.

Bueno, él no aparentaba ser mayor de veintidós años, pero mentalmente, tenía la perspectiva de alguien que ha vivido muchas experiencias y que, en realidad, se podría afirmar que era mucho mayor que cualquiera en el salón de ahí. No era probable decir que el único en la Tierra, ya que desgraciadamente, podía haber mucha competencia de sujetos como él.

¿Qué era él? Bueno, bastaba que te gustara un poco el mundo de lo subterráneo, como los humanos llamaban a la Tierra donde las criaturas "_de cuentos de hadas"_ existían, e incluso, de no gustarles, debían de tener la vaga idea de lo que significaba la palabra _Vampiro._

Se abrió paso –con relativa facilidad– hacia las escaleras de caracol, que yacían al lado del DJ que sonreía y se lucía con las mezclas que estaba logrando, y subió las escaleras, sin perder un segundo la pista de baile, e incluso lanzando miradas fugitivas a todos los chicos. Muchos de ellos ya tenían un alto nivel de alcohol en la sangre –lo que amargaba en sobremanera el adorable olor a ésta– ó el sudor producía una especie de campo que repelía su agudizado olfato.

Pero ahí, justo en el momento en que subió el último escalón, volvió a identificar el olor embriagante que le había decidido ir hacia aquel club que, en lo que a él concernía, era demasiado ruido y aburrido. Cerró los ojos, complacido por el simple hecho de identificar que ahí dentro había alguien con el potencial de ser mirado, de que él le hablara y le prestara su absoluta y total atención.

Volvió a abrirlos justo cuando se sentó en una de las mesas más cerca de la orilla y volvió a dedicarse a mirar a todos sus pretendientes.

En realidad, le venía igual si era hombre ó era mujer, al final, de todos modos, se lo comería. Lo dejaría tirado a sus pies mientras hundía los colmillos en su cuello. La simple idea le hizo estremecer el cuerpo en una especie de éxtasis perfecta, de una ansiedad incontenible.

Cada rincón era una cara diferente, lo ideal sería dejar de perder el tiempo en observar a las mujeres. La fragancia de aquella sangre era claramente la de un hombre. Y nada más interesante que un poco de variedad al final del mes. Quizá sería el de cabello azulado que saltaba de un lado a otro, ó el de cabello castaño que yacía en aquella esquina, comiéndose a besos con una mujer. Puede que el de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, ó el de cabello negro con ojos azules.

Sus ojos yacían con un brillo mientras más impaciente se ponía. En realidad, él se jactaba de no perder los estribos, pero era difícil cuando no podías dejar de pensar en aquel suculento aroma, entre dulce y amargo que empezó a llenar su nariz. No debía estar lejos, le dio una mirada a los jóvenes que estaban en esa misma plataforma y desecho la idea de que estuviera ahí, casi inmediatamente, pues de haber sido así, se habría percatado desde el mismo instante.

Empezó a tamborilear la mesa mientras su búsqueda se volvía el doble de rápida.

Y entonces, ésta se detuvo en un punto en el piso de abajo, en la esquina del club, donde había dos mesas pegadas lo más posible a la pared. Había dos chicos ahí –aunque el rubio parecía más bien una chica–, iban vestidos con pantalones de mezclilla y unas camisas desfajadas. Desde su lugar, el vampiro percibió la desgana que tenía el pelirrojo, que hundía la cabeza entre sus brazos y pegaba la nariz al mantel semi blanco de la mesa, eso lo podía saber sin siquiera verlo. Era delgado, y también podía decirse que pequeño, no tendría más de diecinueve años y se mantenía reacio a lo que le decía el rubio, levantando las manos y haciendo un discurso con pelos y señales, que el pelirrojo, más bien se limitaba a ignorar.

Se mantuvo con la mirada fija en él. Sabía que debía identificar su _cena _pero se quedo abstraído, sin poder apartar los ojos de aquel humano. No podía verle el rostro y aún así, se había prendando de la especie de energía que decía "_Mírame. Ahora soy un blanco fácil_". A él le gustaban los retos, y se emocionaba al sentir cómo querían correr sus presas, pero se sintió absorbido por aquel, intrigado por saber cuál era su rostro.

Así que se mantuvo serio, olvidando la música y el ajetreo que había incluso en el reducido espacio de aquella plataforma, para verlo atentamente.

Después de unos minutos, algunos chicos llegaron al lado de ambos y se sentaron, dándole palmadas en el hombro al pelirrojo y, creyó que sería correcto suponer, tratando de levantarle el ánimo. Muchos de ellos eran apuestos, pero ninguno que le llamara tanto la atención como el pelirrojo, aunque quizá era solamente que aún no había podido verle la cara y solo se sentía intrigado. Bueno, el chico de largos cabellos rubios y rasgados ojos azules era bastante inquieto y sonreía afablemente en dirección al pelirrojo. Se veía como algo que desayunaría algún día.

Al lado del rubio estaba un albino de ojos violeta, que más bien parecía un bocazas y que llevaba varias tarras de cervezas, tenía la camisa desabotonada y dejaba ver parte de su pecho. Quizá, el aroma provenía de él y era tan perceptible por el hecho de que tuviera el cuello tan desprotegido. Al lado de éste iba un peli naranja de peculiares ojos grises y muchas perforaciones en la cara –definitivamente no se acercaba ni remotamente a su tipo–, que abrazaba a una chica de cabellos azules y ojos naranjas. En frente estaba un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, que observaba detenidamente y con aburrimiento a sus compañeros, y al lado del pelirrojo, estaba un chico de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, sonreía tímidamente y le acercaba una tarra de cerveza al albino, que la tragó instantáneamente.

Con suma irritación de que el pelirrojo no levantara la mirada, siguió observando y esperando, atento todavía al aroma, por sí se hacía más fuerte, ó por el contrario, desaparecía.

**(0*0*0)**

–Mira Sasori, ya déjate de dramas– le dijo por tercera vez Hidan, con las palabras arrastradas –.¿Qué si el Uchiha bastardo te rechazo por el subnormal de Kisame? Como si fuera la gran cosa.

Más de uno de los acompañantes le devolvieron una mirada gélida al albino. Deidara estuvo a punto de propinarle una patada, pero se abstuvo al mirar que Sasori ni siquiera se molestaba en mandar a callar al bocazas de Hidan.

–Eres un desconsiderado– le dijo Konan, mientras estiraba la mano y tocaba un poco el hombro del pelirrojo, en señal casi paternal –.No te preocupes, Sasori kun. Puedes contar con nosotros, si quieres hablar ó lo que sea…

–Lo que yo quiero es largarme de aquí– susurro él, sin quitar la frente del mantel. Se sentía realmente incómodo e irritado por la insistencia de sus _amigos _de sacarlo a rastras de su casa y llevarlo a un club que le desagradaba –.Quiero quedarme en mi casa. _Solo. _

–Vamos, Sasori danna– dijo Deidara en tono condescendiente, sonriendo de manera simpática –.No querrá hacer eso. ¡La noche es joven y ya lleva varios días en cama sin salir ni nada! Estamos de vacaciones, debería de estar alegre, hum.

–Pues no lo estoy– dijo de manera déspota, mientras levantaba la cabeza y fulminaba con la mirada de café grisáceo al chico. Sus ojos presentaban unas ojeras algo pronunciadas, y yacía demasiado pálido y demacrado –.Así que cierra la boca, Deidara.

El rubio lo observó con el ceño fruncido y se sentó enfadado y con los brazos cruzados.

–Pues allá usted, hum.

El pelinegro extendió un brazo y rozó el de Sasori, intentando transmitir su energía positiva.

–Vamos. No se desanime, Sasori san. Estoy seguro de que Itachi san no quiso que esto resultara así– le dijo, en tono amable. Cuando Hidan estaba a punto de hacer un comentario, el castaño lo pateo debajo de la mesa.

–¡Las pelotas!– gritó Hidan mientras maldecía y se sobaba la espinilla. Sasori miró a Hidan con el ceño fruncido –¿Por qué mierdas me has soltado ese golpe, Kakuzu? ¡Jashin te castigará, lo juro!

–No me importa, con tal de que no tenga que oírte más– le contestó el castaño con una sonrisa sardónica. El albino alzo el dedo corazón y se lo mostro al chico.

–Lo siento, chicos– dijo el pelirrojo. Miró a Deidara, que se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el otro lado, con actitud ofendida –Lo siento, Deidara. No tenía por qué mandarte a callar. Ya sé que no debería de ser tan aguafiestas, pero les juro que me muero del sueño.

–Entonces vámonos– dijo Konan, con una sonrisa.

–¡Pague quince dólares!– gritó Kakuzu, con una vena en la sien –¡Ustedes dijeron que valdrían la pena!

–¡Eres un tacaño!– grito Hidan. Sasori sonrió de lado.

–No… ustedes deberían de quedarse aquí. Yo regreso. Disfruten de la noche– se paro, haciendo hacia atrás la silla. Todos lo miraron, algo preocupados –.No se apuren. Nos vemos mañana.

Por un momento, Sasori sintió un escalofrío y miró hacia los lados. Se sentía incómodo desde cierto momento y quería salir de ahí. No tenía ganas ni de fingir que agradecía el gesto de sus amigos. Cogió la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y suspiro. El sonido le atronaba los oídos y se sentía con ganas de vomitar. Cuánto daría porque sus amigos no se hubieran molestado en intentar que tomara un poco de la buena vida.

Ahora eso, en realidad, ya no le importaba. Nada importaba desde Itachi… Se limito a mirar la nada, olvidándose de la sensación de que lo observaban para hundirse un poco en el sentimiento de dolor que llevaba varios días habitando en su pecho.

–Sasori…– intentó decir el rubio –.Yo te acompaño, hum.

El pelirrojo despertó de sus ensoñaciones y sacudió la cabeza, en gesto negativo.

–Para nada, mocoso. Quiero estar solo (no te ofendas) y… pensar las cosas.

–Pero…

–He dicho que no– dijo, lanzando una mirada hiel a todos. Los demás se encogieron de hombros y lo dejaron marcharse. Deidara se hundió en su lugar.

–Vale. Hechas una llamada cuando llegues a tu casa, hum– le pidió. Sasori asintió y se fue del club.

**(0*0*0)**

Era hermoso. Nunca había visto un chico tan apuesto como aquel. Con los desordenados cabellos en la frente y la nariz recta y fina, aquellos ojos tristes pero de un color tan hermoso. Por un momento agradeció que lo hubieran echó enojar –porque claramente había levantado la cabeza para reprochar algo–, y dejarle ver ese rostro.

Se hizo incluso hacia delante, pendiente de lo que pudiera capturar en aquella imagen. Sintió muchos deseos de acercarse y hablar un poco. Puso la barbilla en la mano y lo miró atentamente.

De repente, notó la violencia con la que se ponía de pie y agarraba su saco. Dirigió unas cuantas palabras a sus amigos y luego se fue caminando del club. Él se mantuvo con el ceño fruncido unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie y bajar los escalones de caracol. Casi corrió y empujo a la gente, aunque se limito a andar como una sombra a paso rápido detrás del joven. Miró unos instantes a sus amigos, el rubio miraba la entrada y pareció percatarse de cuando cruzaron sus miradas ambos, pero al segundo siguiente se preocupo más por seguir al chico.

El ambiente de alcohol que invadía su nariz se disipo con la brisa fresca que le llevaba aquel embriagador aroma a la nariz desde su derecha. Cerró los ojos y lo aspiró. Sonrió con eficacia antes de girar sobre sus talones y posar la mirada hacia la oscura calle, por donde se iban algunos chicos ó apenas venían, pero el único interés que tuvo en esos momentos, fue del pelirrojo, que con la cabeza gacha hundía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negra.

Sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo y se pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreando anticipadamente su presa. Con el mismo caminar elegante con el que había llegado, siguió al pelirrojo por la calle.

**(0*0*0)**

La sensación de que lo observaban desapareció unos segundos antes de volverse a hacer omnipresente. Miró sobre su hombro con recelo, pero lo único que se encontró fue con la calle casi desierta. El ruido de la música había menguado cuando dio vuelta en la esquina y solo los faroles iluminaban la calle, la luna, había quedado escondida por una enorme nube negruzca.

Sasori se estremeció y volvió a caminar, con las manos metidas en el saco y moviéndolas frenéticamente, para distraerse con algo. Cuando un gato maúllo y fue interrumpido brutalmente por el sonido metálico de un bote de basura, Sasori dio un salto y miró hacia atrás con la respiración agitada. Su mirada recorrió frenéticamente todo el lugar, pero no encontró nada más que al gato corriendo a su lado.

–Estúpido gato– susurro entre dientes y siguió caminando, intentando relajarse, arguyendo interiormente que solo era paranoia.

Si mucho le dolió pensar en Itachi, le concedió llegar a su departamento con cierta tranquilidad.

Encendió la luz y suspiro pesadamente. No hacía falta anunciar su llegada, pues nadie la esperaba. Vivía solo desde los diecisiete, pues su abuela había muerto el año en que los cumplió y de eso habían pasado ya dos años. Y sus padres, bueno, ellos habían muerto desde que tenía seis.

Echó una mirada al solitario lugar. El departamento estaba más bien exageradamente limpio, dos sillones beige que rodeaban a una televisión y muchos cuadros colgados de las paredes. Intentó deshacerse de la sensación de frío yendo a la cocina y encendiendo el boiler, pensando que sería bueno tomar una ducha que le relajara un poco los músculos. Cuando el fuego dentro del aparato se encendió, se imagino yéndose a la cama a descansar, aunque sabía que esa noche –al igual que las dos pasadas– se limitaría a dar vuelta tras vuelta en la cama sin llegar nunca a reconciliar el sueño.

Se sentía un completo absurdo por haberse permitido dejarse llevar por el amor, y se sentía todavía más idiota por estar sucumbiendo al dolor.

–Como si ya no estuviese lo suficientemente acostumbrado a sentirlo– susurro entre dientes mientras abría la puerta del baño y sacaba una toalla blanca, para colgarla y dejarla en el inodoro.

Abrió el cancel y decidió que esa noche se daría el lujo de llenar la tina y quedarse ahí hasta que sus dedos se volvieran pasas. Abrió la llave del agua caliente y dejó que ésta corriera en la tina con rapidez. Se puso de pie y camino hasta su cuarto. Sin prender la luz sacó de la cómoda un pants gris y ropa interior limpia. Por un momento, recordó que debía de llamar a Deidara, pero ahora negó con la cabeza y se limitó a dejar el celular en la cama mientras se quitaba la camisa y dejaba al descubierto su torso.

La luna apareció y se coló por la ventana mientras él se agachaba y buscaba los huaraches que usaba para cuando se duchaba. Al encontrarlas se sentó en el suelo y se quito los tenis con violencia, los aventó a un rincón.

Salió del cuarto y se metió al baño y cerró la puerta de éste, más por costumbre que por verdadera necesidad. El vapor ya llenaba la habitación y él se limitó a dejar el pants sobre el inodoro y quitarse las chanclas mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y se bajaba los pantalones.

Mientras se quitaba los calcetines y la ropa interior se miró en el espejo. Era cierto lo que Deidara le había dicho, su rostro estaba completamente diferente a antes. Sus pómulos estaban demasiado sumidos, como si no hubiera comido en un largo periodo de tiempo y sus ojos yacían vacíos e inexpresivos, como un día lo estuvieron, pero que había dejado de observarlos así desde que recordaba, se había enamorado de Itachi.

Su compañero había sido alguien a quien conocía de la escuela y que era _perfecto _en todos los sentidos. Era el chico más popular de la escuela y ni siquiera hablaba, además, lo habían postulado como delegado y era el más inteligente del colegio. Debía agregar que nunca le había agradado, pero que gracias a un proyecto en que no le quedo más remedio que estar con él decidió que no era tan malo como creía y comenzó a frecuentarlo –aún a costa del desagrado que le producía a Deidara, su mejor amigo, como persona–, e irremediablemente había terminado enamorándose de él.

Itachi era gay, así que Sasori creía que tenía una posibilidad. Hasta que el año pasado, había regresado desde otra ciudad, el antiguo amigo del Uchiha: Hoshigaki Kisame.

Todo se derrumbó entonces. Y al final, siempre sí Itachi se quedo con su amor de la infancia.

Eso había destruido a Sasori –aunque no querría admitirlo, y nunca lo haría en voz alta, pero ya era hora de aceptarlo– y lo había convertido en una sombra de lo que había sido antes.

Cuando el agua caliente le quedo al cuello suspiro cansado. No quería saber nada del mundo.

Cerró los ojos. Por un momento, casi resultó tentador hundir la nariz y la cabeza hasta el fondo, pero no lo hizo, así que se limitó a quedarse quieto.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente. En las yemas de sus dedos ya aparecían las características de siempre que pasabas mucho tiempo en el agua, aunque Sasori se limito a mirarlos distraídamente durante un largo periodo de tiempo, sin pensar siquiera en salir.

Y fue entonces que escucho, claramente –si sus sentidos no habían sucumbido de nuevo al dolor– que la puerta de la casa se abría y se cerraba. Se sentó erguido en la tina, con los cabellos escurriéndole agua y con la respiración agitada. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza descomunal.

–¿Hola?– susurró, con apenas fuerzas –¿Hay alguien ahí?

Se sintió un completo estúpido por preguntar eso. Cuando vio que pasaba una sombra por la rendija de la puerta se le fue el corazón a la garganta. Se levantó y se arrepintió del sonido que hizo el agua mientras salió de ésta, pero ya nada se le podía hacer. Salió de la tina con cuidado y se puso la toalla en la cintura, para cubrir su miembro y salir del baño.

La corriente fría que le pegó en cuanto abrió la puerta le hizo estremecerse y le sacó una maldición cuando su piel se hizo de gallina. Miró el departamento, sin encontrar señales de vida. Sosteniendo todavía la toalla y tratando de respirar con fuerza para calmarse, recorrió la cocina, su taller (la habitación frente a su recamara) donde sufrió del primer vestigio de horror ante su arte. Las marionetas colgaban ahí, como sombras de ahorcados. Sasori prendió la luz, sería fácil que pasara desapercibido a una persona si no lo hacía. Pero no había nadie.

Cuando entró a su cuarto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero al prender la luz no había nada. Una brisa entraba por la ventana –que estaba seguro, había dejado cerrada–, se acercó y la cerró, asomándose un poco para ver si encontraba algo fuera de lo normal. Pero ahí solo estaban los vagabundos de siempre, junto a un bote con fuego dentro mientras ellos se frotaban las manos e intentaban darles calor.

Se alejo de la ventana y cerró la persiana. Fue de nuevo al baño y, sin ganas de meterse de nuevo, quitó el tapón y se puso el pants.

Bueno, ahora podía sumar la paranoia y las alucinaciones a las cosas que había obtenido del rechazo de Itachi. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él?

Volvió a salir del baño y, como medida de precaución cerró todo con seguro. Se aseguro de que todo estuviera en orden y un poco incómodo se fue a acostar a la cama. Trató de distender sus emociones y su cuerpo, pensando que no debía preocuparse, que era lógico que se sintiera amenazado y empezara a tener alucinaciones, puesto que no había dormido en un par de días, y que eso era una razón más que suficiente. Con un regaño mental hacia su persona, se metió bajo de las sábanas y se arropó.

Cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada, se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos, mirando de un lado a otro. Seguro de que en cualquier momento una de sus marionetas despertaría, tomaría un cuchillo y lo mataría.

–Bueno que si así fuera, terminaría este suplicio– se dijo para calmarse. Estaba seguro de que no podría dormir. Pero se equivoco.

Cual fuera su sorpresa al sentir los parpados repentinamente pesados. Cuando parpadeaba, se hacía más difícil abrirlos de nuevo. Una especie de voz le susurraba que _todo estaba bien, _que podía dormir plácidamente y que ninguna pesadilla acudiría en su búsqueda.

Cuando al tercer ó cuarto parpadeo, vio una sombra acercarse, hubiera querido ponerse de pie, pero ya se hallaba muy cansado y no pudo siquiera volver a abrir los ojos cuando esta sombra ya estiraba la mano hacia él.

**(0*0*0)**

Delicioso. Cuando sus colmillos asomaron sobre los labios pálidos, su garganta ya ardía demasiado. Y veía a ese chico recostado en la cama, con las sábanas cubriéndole hasta el cuello. Había sentido su miedo, aunque le habría gustado aclararle que éste era irracional.

Se acercó cautelosamente, con una ligera sonrisa alzándose desde la comisura de sus labios, y tomo la orilla de las sábanas, descubriendo lentamente, e imaginando la caricia de la tela en ese cuerpo que se le antojaba tan frágil, como si al ponerle los dedos encima, se fuera a romper. Aunque, sería mejor que no aplicara demasiada fuerza.

Cuando empezó a inclinarse sobre la cama, aspiro aquel aroma de la sangre del pelirrojo. En ese momento, fue como si nunca hubiera podido probar la sangre y hasta ahora la probara _de verdad_.

Lo escuchó suspirar mientras le apartaba unos desordenados cabellos del cuello y rozaba con sus labios la manzana de Adán. Y luego los llevaba hasta el cuello. Abrió la boca y los colmillos asomaron todavía más largos.

–Tranquilo… Todo saldrá bien– le dijo en un susurro mientras terminaba de hundir los dientes en su cuello.

Sasori lanzó un gemido, e incluso apretó entre sus dedos las sábanas, como si le hubiera dolido. Dos líneas finas de sangre corrieron desde su cuello hasta las sábanas blancas. Madara lanzó una exclamación ahogada mientras tomaba entre sus dedos los hombros del pelirrojo y lo atraía hacia sí, levantando con extrema facilidad hasta el punto en que él estaba prácticamente erguido, sorbiendo la sangre del pelirrojo, que tenía los brazos flácidos a los lados, el desordenado cabello echado hacia atrás y los ojos finamente apretados.

Por un momento Madara soltó un rugido gutural al no poder detenerse. Había planeado conservar un poco de aquella sabrosa recompensa, pero de lo único que podía seguir siendo capaz era de rodear con los brazos la espalda de Sasori y apretarlo contra su pecho mientras seguía bebiendo.

El ardor de la garganta ya se había terminado y sentía su cuerpo hormiguear. Si continuaba así, mataría a Sasori. ¿Cuándo le había importado eso? Se viera los cuerpos desangrados de sus víctimas –al menos quince la última década–, preparadas para que pareciera que solo era otro asesino en serie. Normalmente eso solo pasaba cuando la sangre era suculenta. Pero esta, le parecía a Madara una especie de paraíso.

Clavó sus uñas en el cuerpo de Sasori y segundos después, gracias a una fuerza misteriosa, logró por fin soltarlo.

Sasori cayó sobre su almohada, más pálido que antes y con el ceño ligeramente sorprendido. Madara se limpió con el dorso de la mano la sangre que corría por su barbilla, y para no _desperdiciar_ nada de la _comida _la lamió de su propia piel y se deleito un poco con ella antes de agacharse y abrir la boca para tomar la que corría por el cuello del pelirrojo, pero creía que si lo hacía, no podría contenerse y se imagino al día siguiente, con la prensa en aquel pequeño departamento, intentando tomar foto del que yacía ahí, tan perfecto, con aquella belleza tan sublime, muerto. Y sin ningún sospechoso.

No. No valía la pena matarlo ahora y quedarse privado de una o dos visitas más. Con los dedos apenas rozándole la piel al pelirrojo, le apartó los mechones que caían sobre su frente, dejándola descubierta. Se fijo detenidamente en su rostro de niño que no rompe un plato y sonrió.

Era como una especie de rosa medio marchita. Pero ahora, _le pertenecía. _

Nunca, en sus trescientos años de vida, había probado sangre más deliciosa. Cerró los ojos y aspiro un poco más de la esencia que emanaba Sasori.

Tenía que visitarlo de nuevo, si algo estaba seguro es que no podía terminar todo eso de manera rápida, en una sola noche. Quizá hasta debía esperar a que recuperara la sangre que esa noche le había quitado y venir a visitarlo.

Sí. Eso era una buena idea.

Se alejo con cierta pesadumbre del pelirrojo y se fue de la habitación con paso sigiloso, sin molestarse en volver a arroparlo ni nada. Se fue y volvió a combinarse con las sombras, perdiéndose entre las tinieblas, ansioso y satisfecho de su cacería. Deseoso de volver otra vez.

**(0*0*0)**

A la mañana, un furioso Deidara subía las escaleras del edificio donde vivía el pelirrojo. Había estado toda la noche marcando a la casa y al celular de Sasori. Cuando llamó a Tobi, para decirle que iba a la casa, el buen chico le dijo que Sasori debía estar bien y que la única razón por la que no contestaba era porque se había quedado dormido y que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, podía descansar.

El rubio prefirió decir que era así y no marcar hasta la mañana, para que Sasori contestara, pero en cuanto no lo hizo decidió ir a la casa. Cuando llegó a la puerta del departamento número 22, encontró que en el suelo estaba una rosa roja, con un listón negro atado en el tallo. Se agachó y la levantó, observándola con curiosidad.

Después de unos segundos se encogió de hombros y tocó la puerta del pelirrojo. Pasaron unos minutos y nadie abrió. Deidara empezó a ponerse nervioso, siguió tocando y gritando, pero el resultado fue el mismo: _Nada. _

Salió disparado hacia donde el portero, y le pidió ayuda. Debido a la histeria del rubio, el hombre subió rápido y abrió la puerta de Sasori. Deidara dejo en la mesa la rosa y corrió al cuarto de Sasori, donde lo encontró más pálido que nunca, pero plácidamente dormido.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. Nuevamente agradezco si leyeron esto y lo terminaron, ya sé que es una cosa rara ¬¬U, pero así soy yo, así que ni modo. ^w^ Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review para que se haga una conti, ¿saben? o me gustaría dejarle ahí, aunque si el caso es que sí dejen un review, se tendría que esperar a que les haga la conti de lo demás.<p>

El título significa, según mi querida alumna Ookami -jeje, otra vez ayudandome con los títulos ^^U- "Amor por sangre". Muchas gracias, Ookami chan (o3o).

Ok. Muchas gracias por entrar a la historia, espero leerlos en un review :3

Matta ne~, sempais


	2. La marca roja

Hola sempais que han decidido esperar la continuación de este fic con una pareja peculiar y extraña xD: MadaSaso. He de decir que la cosa con esta pareja ha sido un poco dificil, y sinceramente, quiero agradecer a Deidara-Inuzuka, Karu-suna, Ryu B. Kayama, que han apoyado la historia con sus lindos comentarios ^w^. Gracias a ustedes el fic sigue en pie, así que desde aquí Mary les agradece y se postra ante ustedes, en realidad, no esperaba que la pareja tuviera más de un review -y de hecho, creo que ni a eso esperaba llegar u.u-, por personas como ustedes Mary sonríe y manda muchos besos -y también un sempai Akatsukiano xD de agradecimiento-.

Bueno, les dejo la conti ^w^, esperando no haberlas hecho esperar demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

**La marca roja. **

"_Conozco más, y más yo vi. Del mundo el interés perdí. Errante andar, pasión fugaz. Se termino, no existe más. Gritar, correr. Esa emoción he de olvidar…" Te amo, Mijares. _

**.**

**.**

Deidara se sintió aliviado al ver que Sasori parecía estar descansando por fin, aunque definitivamente no lograba hacer que lo consolara la palidez del pelirrojo. Es que, eso no era normal. Por un momento, había creído que él estaba muerto, y solo haberse acercado y escuchado su respiración lo había tranquilizado de cierta manera. Le pasó los dedos por el cabello y dejó la frente de Sasori descubierta. Se sentía un poco frío. Quizá estaba enfermo.

–¿No necesita nada?– preguntó el portero, al parecer percatándose de la palidez de Sasori –¿Llamo a una ambulancia?

Deidara no se digno a mirar al hombre mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Yo lo hago. No se preocupe, hum.

–Bien. Estaré abajo, por sí me necesitan– dijo el hombre antes de dar media vuelta y salir caminando del cuarto.

Deidara se mantuvo serio, observando como el pecho de Sasori subía y bajaba tranquilamente. ¿Por qué no se despertaba ante su presencia? El rubio ni siquiera se atrevió a irrumpir en su sueño. El rubio frunció el ceño.

–Sasori…– susurro quedamente, empezando a preocuparse porque el pelirrojo no había dado señales de querer despertarse.

¡Vaya! A lo que su danna había llegado por amar a alguien como Itachi. Deidara, que no lo había visto venir, se sentía culpable por haber incluso alentado a que el afecto de Sasori creciera una vez sabido que estaba enamorado del Uchiha. Retiró la mirada de Sasori hacia una de las esquinas del cuarto. Imagino qué habría pasado si Deidara hubiera hecho reaccionar a Sasori antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes de que Itachi terminará por romperle el corazón en dos. Era un completo idiota.

A su cabeza vino la imagen de la rosa que había encontrado afuera del departamento y por alguna razón se estremeció. ¿Quién la habría dejado ahí? ¿Significaba algo? ¿A caso, Sasori había sido visitado por alguien? ¿Podía ser que se hubieran equivocado de departamento? De entre todas aquellas formulaciones, la última parecía ser la más correcta. Muchas veces una persona podía equivocarse de departamento e incluso de casa. Al fin y al cabo, eso era algo que los humanos tendían a hacer: Equivocarse. El claro ejemplo, cuando alguien se enamoraba.

Deidara, que le tenía muy alta estima a su maestro, a veces quisiera llevar junto a él esa carga, pero, ¿de qué iba a servir? Ó más bien, Sasori jamás se lo iba a permitir. Él nunca hablaba de las cosas que lo molestaban, y si sus amigos se habían enterado de lo de Itachi, era porque todo sucedió en la fiesta de cumpleaños del tal Kisame, y el aludido había besado a Itachi, y el Uchiha le había correspondido con todo sentimiento. ¿Cómo olvidar la cara de Sasori mientras soltaba el vaso y dejaba que la soda se derramara encima de la alfombra?

Deidara volvió a mirar a Sasori, que había abierto ligeramente los ojos y miraba al rubio adormilado, y al mismo tiempo suspicacia. Deidara se obligó a sonreír un poco.

–Al fin pudiste dormir, hum– le dijo en un tono amigable mientras Sasori se incorporaba, la mirada del pelirrojo se perdió durante unos instantes en un punto muerto en la pared, y durante otro par de segundos, pareció que estaba mareado. Deidara alzó los brazos en un acto reflejo cuando vio que Sasori se mecía hacia un lado de la cama, a punto de caer –¡Sasori no danna!, ¿Te encuentras bien, quieres que traiga un doctor, hum?

El pelirrojo se retiro de las manos de Deidara, susurrando algo que Deidara no alcanzó a descifrar. Sasori se pasó una mano por la frente y se hizo para atrás los cabellos y parpadeo varias veces, como si quisiera calibrar los sentidos y recuperar la dimensión de espacio y tiempo.

–¿Sasori?– insistió Deidara, preocupándose cada vez más –Estás muy pálido.

–Agua…– susurro Sasori, mirando a Deidara. El rubio salió disparado a la cocina y sirvió del garrafón un poco de agua y volvió a correr a la habitación y se la ofreció al pelirrojo. Cuando éste lo tomo, su mano comenzó a temblar con frenesí hasta el punto de derramar unas cuantas gotas sobre la colcha. Sasori frunció el ceño, mientras intentaba controlarse –Maldición.

–Te ayudo, hum– dijo Deidara mientras tomaba el vaso y ayudaba a beber al pelirrojo. Sasori se sintió infinitamente refrescado con aquel par de tragos y fue como si de momento el ardor que sentía en la garganta se calmara –Llamaré a un doctor. Espera aquí, hum.

Antes de irse a la sala, Deidara le ayudo a recostarse nuevamente y arroparlo un poco, porque estaba muy frío. Sasori tuvo que reconocer que aquello había sido un alivio, porque ciertamente se sentía pesado, como si el mismo esfuerzo de haberse sentado le hubiera agotado cada fibra de su ser. Intentó cerrar los ojos y recordar qué había hecho la noche pasada para estar tan agotado. ¡Ah! Recordó haber ido a ese club con sus amigos, recordó que Deidara le había pedido que lo llamara en cuanto llegara a la casa, vino a su mente el agua tibia de la tina y también la sombra bajo la rendija de la puerta del baño, sus marionetas y… creía también recordar que se había acostado en la cama, pensando que sería otra noche de insomnio, pero que sus ojos empezaron a pesar de tal manera que después, que no logró volver a abrirlos.

Una punzada le hizo gemir y tratar de dejar la mente en blanco. Escuchó a Deidara cruzar unas palabras con alguien por teléfono. Y después regreso con el ceño fruncido, y al parecer, molesto por algo que le habían dicho. Sasori intentó forzar una sonrisa sardónica y decir un ingenioso comentario, pero no tuvo fuerzas para siquiera hacer eso. Deidara abrió el clóset de su cuarto, como si estuviera en su propia casa.

–He llamado a Tobi para que traiga el auto y nos lleve a urgencias, hum– le informó mientras sacaba una camisa blanca de manga corta y un suéter negro –Vendrá lo más pronto posible.

Sasori frunció el ceño. No tenía nada contra el buen chico, pero detestaría pensar que a Tobi se le escapara con Sasuke –ó peor aún, con Itachi– a dónde y por qué iba. Esperaba que Deidara hubiera tenido el suficiente recato como para no hablar de… lo que sea que tenía ahora. Ojalá y no fuera nada de qué preocuparse.

–Bien, danna. Tendrá que ponerse de pie, le ayudo a vestir y enseguida que llegué Tobi, nos vamos, hum– dijo el rubio mientras desarropaba a Sasori con lentitud y le ayudaba a sentarse. El pelirrojo gimió mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, y Deidara intentó sonreír y aliviar las cosas con una especie de broma –¡Hey! Usted está pesadito, aunque no lo parezca, hum.

–Cierra el pico, mocoso– le reprochó el pelirrojo, sin humor. Deidara apenas logro que Sasori se sentara y le ayudo a ponerse la camisa y el suéter. El pelirrojo se frustro por la especie de inválido en que se había convertido de una noche a otra.

–¿Qué es eso?– casi gritó Deidara con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sasori dio un saltito en su lugar y miró hacia atrás. Notó la sangre que manchaba las sábanas y no supo si extrañarse ó estremecerse. Cuando Deidara le cogió la cara con las manos y le hizo girar a verlo violentamente casi lo empuja y le suelta una maldición –¡Sasori! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Hiciste eso tú, te hiciste daño, hum?

Sasori frunció el ceño, como si Deidara le estuviera hablando en otro idioma y volvió a sentirse mareado. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente, y solo una vez.

–¿No qué?– preguntó Deidara, frustrado. El pelirrojo se hizo para atrás.

–Yo no me hice nada, idiota. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?– preguntó, ofendido. Deidara pareció aguantar un suspiro aliviado. El celular del rubio sonó y él contestó rápidamente –Sí, Tobi. Vamos bajando, hum.

Colgó el celular y ayudó a Sasori a ponerse de pie, hizo que el pelirrojo apoyara su peso sobre sus hombros y lo sujetó de la cintura. Sasori sentía que iba y venía su consciencia, y cuando Tobi los alcanzó en el departamento, ambos se hicieron de la fuerza para mover a Sasori hasta el carro, meterlo e ir al doctor.

Sasori no sabía exactamente qué pasaba, pero se alegro de no ver a Itachi ahí.

**0*0*0**

Tsunade le hizo unos estudios –mañana irían por ellos– y le recetó un par de medicinas. Durante aquellos instantes, Sasori se había sentido sumamente incómodo con Tobi mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada, como si oliera mal. Al salir de los estudios, Tobi alegó cargar a Sasori para llegar más rápido al carro –y lo hizo con demasiada facilidad, para sorpresa del rubio y su maestro–.

Luego del almuerzo y la comida –que prácticamente le obligaron a comer– el pelirrojo se sintió mejor, con más energía y lividez que por la mañana. Durante ese par de horas, parecía que todo había sido producido por la falta de alimento y en lo que cabía, los tres se sintieron más relajados. Acordaron dejar aquel episodio guardado para los tres, alegando que supuestamente, habían estado la tarde jugando en casa de Sasori XBOX.

–No entiendo por qué lo quieres guardar en secreto. Haberte sentido mal no es algo malo, hum– le dijo Deidara mientras comían pizza. Sasori chasqueó la lengua.

–Es innecesario mencionarlo– le contestó mientras, asqueado, se llevaba a la boca un bocado más, una vez que tragó bocado rodó los ojos –Además, es ridículo.

Deidara alegó que podían quedarse a cuidarlo, preocupado por la sangre y Tobi, también asintió y señaló que él podía quedarse. Sasori inmediatamente hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

–Para nada– les dijo –Ustedes se van. Ya vieron que me siento mejor, solo necesitaba descansar y comer un poco. Nada más.

–¿Y qué hay de la sangre en su colcha, hum?– preguntó el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño y susurraba. Tobi miró atentamente a ambos artistas.

–Eso puede ser mala señal, Sasori san– terció Tobi con seriedad. Pocas veces se veía así al buen chico, y de haber estado en otras circunstancias, Sasori se había estremecido –Deidara sempai tiene razón. Nosotros deberíamos quedarnos a cuidarlo.

–Ya dije que no– repitió Sasori, con el ceño fruncido –Ustedes se irán, y pobre de aquel que se quede cerca ó que me esté llamando a media noche, ¿eh?

–Esto no se trata de ignorarse, danna, hum– insistió el rubio. Sasori lo miró amenazadoramente.

–Bueno, si tanto quieres darle una explicación a la sangre, últimamente me ha estado sangrando mucho la nariz. ¿Contento?– de no haber sido cierto, Sasori se habría preocupado y aceptado la insistencia de los dos chicos. Pero era verdad, durante el último par de días la nariz le había estado sangrando con recurrencia.

–Pero su nariz no estaba manchada– susurró Deidara, mirando hacia abajo.

–Deja de preocuparte. Total que si necesito algo, yo les hablo.

Deidara y Tobi asintieron después de que el primero lanzó un largo suspiro, y el segundo sonrió sin mucha confianza en las palabras de Sasori. A las once de la noche, ambos ya se habían ido y Sasori se quedaba nuevamente solo en su departamento. Todo se había quedado callado, a excepción de la tele donde transmitían las historias de terror típicas de vacaciones y de la hora. Apagó el televisor luego de ver que se trataba de un monstruo tan ridículamente tonto que no valía la pena ni mirar cinco minutos más. Sonrió un poco al recordar como Tobi habría gritado y abrazado a Deidara por el cuello hasta casi dejarlo sin aire.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás y miró el televisor apagado. Tal vez debía de comprar un perro para que le hiciera compañía, Deidara se lo había sugerido mil veces, pero sinceramente, como que las mascotas no eran lo suyo. Tampoco los niños.

Se talló los ojos y se puso de pie. En realidad, volvía a recuperar las fuerzas que no tenía en la mañana y agradeció esto. Pensó en sí debería de meterse a bañar y recordó lo escalofriante que había sido la noche anterior. Suspiro y decidió que se iría mejor a dormir. Cuando estaba a punto de apagar las luces de la sala se percató de que en el suelo estaba una rosa. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a verla.

–Ese Deidara– susurro con los ojos entrecerrados y una gotita corriéndole por la nuca –Es tan infantil. Mira que venir aquí a la casa con una rosa– hizo una pausa mientras iba a buscar un vaso y le ponía agua para dejar ahí la flor mientras añadía sarcásticamente: –¡Qué amable de su parte!

Con una ceja levantada observó el listón rojo que seguía anudado en el tallo.

Aunque, en realidad, además de que Deidara no era mucho de este tipo de estupideces –según los propios pensamientos del pelirrojo–, habría mencionado que le traía algo. Y habría exigido las gracias.

–Puede que haya sido el susto de la mañana lo que le hizo olvidar el asunto– se dijo a sí mismo y dejó la rosa en la mesa, mientras dejaba el recipiente con la flor en la mesa y apagaba las luces (no sin antes echar un vistazo y asegurarse de que todo estaba cerrado) para por fin irse a dormir –También debo dejar de hablar solo. Cualquiera diría que estoy loco.

Pero era tan común hablarse a sí mismo. Solo era su voz –la música, la tele, el constante martilleo para arreglar ó construir sus marionetas– lo que rompía el silencio y le hacía sentir menos solo. Era la única manera en la que la soledad no abrumaba tanto.

Se fue a recostar en la cama. Dio varias vueltas en ella mientras imaginaba que podría dormir como anoche. Había tenido un sueño bastante extraño, había pura oscuridad, y en el mismo fondo, unos ojos rojos. La visión le hizo estremecerse. Se arropo con las cobijas y cerró los ojos.

–Vamos Sasori, duérmete. Duérmete ya. No pienses en nada, no pienses en Itachi ni en Deidara. No pienses en _nada_– se dijo a sí mismo mientras se acomodaba una y otra vez en la cama, deseando que por fin sus ojos volvieran a cerrarse y se sumieran en el mismo placentero sueño, no importando si aquella mirada había sido escalofriante o no.

**0*0*0**

Madara abrió la puerta y se metió al departamento, caminó con lentitud hacia el cuarto del fondo del pasillo. El exquisito olor de la sangre de Sasori lo había obligado a pasearse por ahí nuevamente, apenas a un día de haber comido. Él se jactaba de tener una fuerza de voluntad prácticamente inquebrantable, pero ahora, podía irse despidiendo de esa idea. Había ido a ese lugar cuan perro hambreado va hacia la trampa del cazador.

Él era el predador, no la presa. Pero ahora regresaba para admirar y deleitarse al menos con el olor de aquella sangre. Durante todo el día no había dejado de pensar en aquel suculento sabor, y se relamía una y otra vez los labios, imaginando degustarlo de nuevo. _Pero no podía acabar tan rápido. _Eso no sería ni lo suficientemente divertido.

Advirtió mientras caminaba en la oscuridad –sin tropezar ni hacer el más mínimo ruido–, que sobre la mesa se encontraba la rosa que había dejado anoche. Sonrió altaneramente. El pelirrojo debía de creer que se trataba de un admirador secreto, siendo que aquella rosa solo significaba que se sellaba su muerte. Cuándo, esperaba que no pronto, pero pasaría. Al fin y al cabo, parecía ser una de esas presas que Madara no podría soltar una vez que volviera a hundir sus colmillos en su cuello.

Siguió caminando hasta detenerse en el umbral de aquella habitación, donde Sasori yacía completamente dormido. Su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente, sin que las pesadillas perturbaran su sueño. Parecía haber recuperado un poco de color y Madara tuvo que morderse el labio para no acercarse y sorber su sangre nuevamente. Aún no la _necesitaba. _Pero, demonios, cómo la _ansiaba. _

Entre el silencio y las tinieblas se mantuvo mucho rato, solo observando. Se convirtió en un espectador, cuando siempre era el centro de atención. Se preguntó qué estaría soñando el pelirrojo. Sasori lanzó un suspiro y pronunció algo que Madara no logró entender como otra cosa que un balbuceo. Quizá tenía frío. Pero eso no podía ser, la noche era de las más cálidas del verano y afuera, apenas si se sentía una brisa. Caminó lentamente hacia Sasori, como si estuviera atrapado por un hechizo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, absorbiendo cada centímetro del rostro del pelirrojo. Sí, tenía que admitir que era muy atractivo.

Le hubiera gustado volverle a hincar el diente, pero se le quedo mirando y simplemente acaricio levemente sus cabellos. El pelirrojo, así de cansado como estaba –y aunque quisiera– ya no podría despertarse, y si llegaba a hacerlo, simplemente reconocería una oscura figura frente a sí. Pero no tuvo que molestarse en desaparecer, porque durante el rato que estuvo mirándolo, Sasori no despertó.

¿Por qué parecía tan bello, a los ojos de aquel cuya presencia sería siempre la más cotizada? Madara era _hermoso, _y parecía como si nunca hubiera visto otro más bello que Sasori. Se imagino que él estaba despierto y lo observaba con aquellos ojos café grisáceo, que le admiraban con tanta adoración como a una divinidad. Por supuesto que exageraba, ¿por qué querría el león enamorarse de la oveja? ¡Un momento! Pero nadie nunca dijo que estuviera enamorado. Su corazón estaba muerto por dentro y las emociones eran inútiles. ¿Podría ponerse a jugar? Podía ser divertido. Sonrió cínicamente.

Pocas veces le gustaba entretenerse, pero creía que esta sería una de esas. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Ó podía terminar con eso rápido, no le provocaba ser egoísta con sus impulsos cuando tenía delante a Sasori. Sería un desperdicio, sin embargo, hacerlo así.

Pasó la noche divagando en pensamientos que usualmente tomaría por ridículos y observando al pelirrojo dormir. ¿Hace cuánto que no dormía? En realidad, no lograba recordarlo. Cuando eres un vampiro tiendes a estar más despierto por la noche que por el día, aunque su especie, en realidad –y como suponían muchos mundanos– no necesitaba dormir de día. Aquel letargo que solían tener solo era una vez cada mes, y se trataba más bien de una especie de aniversario mensual de su transformación. Él, por ejemplo, había sido transformado el 16 de diciembre, así que dormía el 16 de cada mes. Solo entonces era realmente vulnerable. Ahora no tenía que preocuparse, puesto que era apenas 18 de febrero y faltaba prácticamente un mes.

Los humanos eran en cambio muy débiles, tendían a cansarse apenas con el mínimo esfuerzo, y encima éste no era mucho. Tenían que dormir siempre y comer también, sino querían terminar derrumbándose en la calle. No toleraban bien algunos climas y se enfermaba de todo. Cualquier cosa los derrumbaba, y su muerte podría muchas veces pasar como menos se lo esperaban. Madara recargó la cabeza en la mano, y el codo en la rodilla, mientras sonreía. El pelirrojo que yacía frente a él moriría por cualquier cosa, sino era la vejez una enfermedad ó un accidente. Y eso lo entristecería a él solamente, si moría antes de que Madara pudiera aprovechar cada gota de su sangre.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que olvido que aunque él no tenía prisa de estar en ninguna parte, probablemente para el pelirrojo resultaría perturbador encontrarlo ahí. Se puso de pie y con un largo suspiro se despidió de Sasori. Vaya, no quería que le pasara nada, y eso resultaba absurdo en demasía. Durante trescientos años, Madara había visto todo tipo de muertes y razones por las que la vida del humano terminaba, y lo que menos quería era creer que podía detenerlo. La primera y única vez que quiso ir en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza, la jugada le salió como un disparo por la culata.

Se sintió repentinamente nostálgico al pensar en Hashirama, que había muerto hace ya tantas décadas que Madara había perdido la cuenta. Habían sido grandes amigos. Habían sido _más que solo eso. _Pensándolo bien, Sasori no se parecía en nada a Hashirama, así que no debía de preocuparse por sentir algo. El pelirrojo definitivamente no era del todo _su tipo, _a menos que solo se hablara de comida.

Salió del departamento con aquellos pensamientos. La luna brillaba en el cielo, completamente llena. Se preguntó cuántos licántropos rondarían por los bosques aquella noche, ó cuántos brujos invocaban criaturas de la noche. Los humanos desconocían –tenían qué, por su fragilidad mental– todo ese mundo al que Madara había acostumbrado a hacerlo suyo. Cerró la puerta quedamente y se deslizo entre las sombras, bajando las escaleras con la mirada taciturna, perdida en la distancia, en un punto cambiante que parecía absorberlo con gran intensidad. Cuando salió del edificio, echó una última mirada a la ventana del departamento 22, desde ahí podía ver lo que era el cuarto de Sasori. Casi lanza una especie de carcajada. Lo habría hecho de no haber escuchado un extraño murmullo recorrer los árboles.

Miró de un lado a otro, repartiendo su atención en cada esquina de la calle solitaria. Por la acera caminaba un gato negro de ojos verdes, que se había detenido a mirar a Madara con atención. Se confundía con la noche y aunque pequeño y frágil, a Madara se le antojo valiente. Los animales como los perros y los gatos, eran más susceptibles a la energía que expedían las criaturas de la noche, y era de sorprenderse que el gato se parara y caminara elegantemente hasta su pierna, para frotar su pelaje y ronronear mientras lo hacía. Madara frunció el ceño. Ese gato debía de pertenecer a otro vampiro, si tanto afecto le mostraba a él. Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, el gato maúllo y lo perforo con la mirada un segundo antes de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta. Madara lo siguió con la mirada, y cuando la regreso a la calle, no se sorprendió de ver ahí a un hombre de pálida piel, cabellos azabaches y largos hasta la cintura y ojos amarillentos, con dos rendijas de gato –aunque asemejaban más a las de una serpiente– en vez de la pupila redonda.

–Buenas noches, Madara– dijo éste con una voz aguda. Madara lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, reconociéndolo desde el principio, aunque sopesando el qué podría estar haciendo por ahí.

–Orochimaru– dijo, con voz cortante y grave. Orochimaru sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos?– se atrevió a preguntar sin intimidarse a pesar de que Madara se enderezo completamente. No tenía intenciones de organizar una riña con el viejo Orochimaru –¿Eh?

Madara se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos. Después de este tiempo, lanzó un pesado suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

–Quería conocer– reconoció con sencillez. Orochimaru arqueo las cejas y sonrió como solo aquel tipo detestable sabía hacerlo –En todo caso, es asunto mío, ¿no?

–Oh, ya lo sé– dijo Orochimaru, restándole importancia con un ademán de mano –Solo quería asegurarme de que no andes por _nuestros _parámetros.

–¿Nuestros?– repitió Madara, con un deje entre sorprendido y burlón –No sabía que ustedes tenían un territorio que defender. Los Kages siempre son tan quisquillosos, ¿verdad?

–Siempre lo han sido, es cierto– dijo Orochimaru con una leve sonrisa –Últimamente encuentro a Tsunade bastante cabreada por todo.

–Tsunade siempre ha sido reconocida por su mal carácter. ¿Y qué tal el neófito ese? ¿Gaara?

–Él y sus hermanos siguen igual de peculiares que siempre– admitió Orochimaru con un suspiro –Aunque son siempre muy interesantes– añadió y sus ojos resplandecieron –Creo que no piensas regresar a donde los demás, ¿cierto? Si sigues bebiendo sangre a tus anchas te meterás en problemas. Te lo dije antes y te lo diré de nuevo, beber sangre de animales no mola mucho, pero siempre será mejor que andar contra los Kages. Ya te han enviado varias advertencias.

Madara no pareció sentirse amenazado, como era el propósito de Orochimaru.

–¿Y? Mientras no maté a nadie más…– dijo Madara con sorna, mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían al pelirrojo –Nadie tiene que enterarse de que ando por aquí, ¿no?

–Oye, oye– reprochó Orochimaru, con el ceño fruncido –¿Cómo crees que me deja tu comportamiento a mí? He sido yo quien te llevó a la corte de los Kages.

–Pero no quien me ha transformado– terció con las cejas arqueadas –Así no tienes nada de qué preocuparte– el hecho de pensar en aquella noche, le hizo sentir un ligero estremecimiento –A todo esto, ¿te mandaron los Kages ó te haces una de tus rondas nocturnas?

–Me toca alimentarme– dijo con sencillez el otro, mientras se tocaba los colmillos largos con los dedos –Y he venido en cuanto reconocí tu olor.

–Qué amable de tu parte. ¿Has terminado de saludar?

Orochimaru dejó caer la mano al costado y sonrió socarronamente. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y señalo hacia el edificio del que había salido anteriormente.

–Es peligroso que te andes detrás de uno varias noches. Anoche, Kabuto me dijo que te vio rondar por este mismo edificio, y lo que es más, en la misma habitación– le dijo en un tono meloso. Madara frunció el ceño –¿Está buena?

–No sé de qué me hablas– respondió Madara, cortante. Orochimaru sonrió.

–¿Es hombre?– aventuró y lanzó una carcajada tremebunda. Madara repartió un rápido vistazo por la calle, esperando que nadie les estuviera escuchando. A lo lejos, escuchó el ladrido de un perro a la luna. Orochimaru se quedo en silencio, aunque no borró su sonrisa –Déjame adivinar. Un poco de variedad al final del mes. Aún no lo es, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Dime, ¿Ya le hincaste el diente?

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia– le contestó Madara, entre irritado y paciente. Esperaba que el vampiro se fuera por donde había venido.

–No quiero ser inoportuno al preguntártelo, pero, ¿se tratará acaso de Sasori?– preguntó Orochimaru con una sonrisa sardónica. Madara, que ignoraba los datos de aquel chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros nuevamente.

–No lo sé. Y tampoco me interesa– contestó con la más pura verdad. Orochimaru lanzó un suspiro.

–No seas tan imprudente. Eso no va contigo, Madara– le dijo, en casi un susurro. Su sonrisa se fue desapareciendo –Es un chico bajito, de despeinado cabello rojo, y ojos entre café y gris.

Madara se quedo callado. ¿Había puesto el ojo en la presa de Orochimaru? No representaría tanto problema arrebatárselo. Ante su silencio, Orochimaru arqueo las cejas y soltó una maldición. Madara se preparo mentalmente para decapitar a Orochimaru si era necesario. Pero, por lo visto, Orochimaru permanecía ante el juramento de no alimentarse de sangre humana –lo que, era completamente contrario a él– y solo se llevó la mano a la cara y sacudió la cabeza en gesto negativo.

–Te has metido en un lío de lo bonito, Madara– susurro Orochimaru, con aparente preocupación, aunque Madara lo tomo más bien por burla.

–¿A sí?– preguntó, ante el silencio de Orochimaru. El otro vampiro asintió mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabellos y los echaba para atrás.

–El condenado chiquillo tiene una sangre que hace que cualquiera quiera comérselo, hay que admitirlo– dijo Orochimaru, más para sí mismo que para Madara. Sin embargo, Madara frunció el ceño, como si Orochimaru hubiera admitido que había usado su cepillo de dientes para lavar el inodoro, y es que en realidad, para la raza de los vampiros, quien mordía _tu presa _era como hacer lo anterior. Y no lo espantaba que Orochimaru hubiera mordido a _Sasori, _sino que ahora, Sasori _le pertenecía a él_ y no quería que lo usara ningún otro. Orochimaru rodó los ojos, con desaprobación y al mismo tiempo, con irritación –En mi _segunda vida_ era uno de mis alumnos de Química. Tuve que cambiarme de clase porque no me aguantaba estar en el mismo salón que él sin pensar en morderlo, lo que es una lástima.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?– preguntó Madara, haciéndole constatar a Orochimaru que en efecto, se trataba de Sasori. Orochimaru frunció el ceño.

–Así que sí es él– susurró.

–¿Y si así fuera?– terció Madara, cada vez de peor humor.

–Tú no entiendes, Madara– dijo Orochimaru, poniendo su mano en la frente y levantando los cabellos que antes caían sobre ésta –Tú debes de alejarte de aquí. Y olvidar siquiera que probaste esa sangre. Piensa que ha sido una mala pasada ó que, al menos, un buen rato que ha terminado. Y conste, te lo digo por tu bien.

–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?– reprochó Madara, irguiéndose todavía más –Ahora me pertenece.

Orochimaru abrió los ojos de par en par y saltó hacia delante para taparle la boca a Madara y arrastrarlo a uno de los callejones. Madara, que estaba sorprendido, no intentó siquiera golpear a Orochimaru, pues estaba claro que el otro no quería hacerle daño. Y él, no deseaba enemistarse más con los Kages, a los que ya había desobedecido muchas veces en los últimos dos siglos y medio.

–Que nadie te oiga decir eso ó eres cenizas– susurró Orochimaru, mientras pegaba a Madara a la pared y miraba de un lado a otro, como si esperase que alguien cayera de cualquier lugar y los asesinaría –Escucha bien, porque ya es suficientemente malo que hayas empezado a _frecuentar_ su casa. Si le has hincado el diente, la cosa empeorará para ti. Si te vas y no vuelves, igual y te perdona ó se olvida del asunto.

Madara apartó la mano de Orochimaru con un empujón.

–¿De qué hablas?– preguntó, molesto. Orochimaru abrió la boca para decirle idiota, pero se lo pensó mejor.

–Hablo de Sandaime– le contestó con un tono de voz acongojado, segundos después del silencio. Madara frunció el ceño mientras Orochimaru añadía, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra: –Akasuna no Sasori, le pertenece a Sandaime.

**0*0*0**

El día era soleado y se respiraba un ambiente alegre entre la mayoría de las personas. Caminando y observando distraídamente los productos de la comida, Sasori no se había percatado de que lo seguían.

A Madara le importuno solo unos pocos segundos saber que estaba jugando con una manzana que aparentemente ya tenía dueño. De hecho, lo único que había logrado Orochimaru con su advertencia era incitarlo a acercarse más al fuego –y de eso habían pasado ya tres días–. Siguió caminando, atravesando los pasillos y fingiéndose el interesado en sopas instantáneas, mientras su mirada continuaba penetrando y siguiendo con la mirada al pelirrojo.

Quería hablarle ó al menos, dejarlo sin habla con su presencia, pero no veía ni el lugar ni el momento propicio. Se sentía continuamente observada, y aunque le resultaba emocionante en demasía, tenía que andarse con cuidado. Si Sandaime le había puesto el ojo a Sasori es que era interesante. Un kage nunca le haría daño a un mundano y se preguntó desde dónde es que estaba acechando y esperando su oportunidad. Madara casi esperaba que le saltara para atacarlo y montara una escenita.

Sasori se dirigió a la caja con varios productos, y el aroma atrajo a Madara a la salida, llevándose consigo una de las sopas instantáneas –no quería llamar la atención de nadie al salir y entrar así nada más, como un verdadero delincuente– y camino hasta una caja alejada un par de metros de la de Sasori. No le quito la vista mientras la chica –que lo miraba con una expresión anonadada– le cobrara y recibía el dinero. Madara se apresuro a salir en pos del pelirrojo cuando éste salió antes. No fue difícil volver a localizarlo mientras cruzaba la calle. Parecía recuperado de la sangre que anteriormente le había quitado.

Sasori se detuvo a hablar por teléfono un minuto antes de respingar con cierta desesperación y salir caminando nuevamente en dirección hacia su casa. Madara lo seguía, procurando no ser demasiado evidente, aunque en realidad, si había quiénes lo miraran, era solo por su hermosa apariencia.

¿No era sorprendente lo mal que se le daba seguir las reglas? Madara creía que se debía de tener una opinión personal de las cosas, una visión gorda del mundo. Y no había nadie que pensara tan al contrario que él como los Kages. Madara simplemente no entendía, que si la verdadera naturaleza de un vampiro era tomar sangre humana, porque tenían que conformarse con la de animales salvajes y que nunca se compararían con la sangre humana.

Sí, sabía que aquellos eran los pensamientos de un asesino, pero al final, esa siempre sería su naturaleza. Su _verdadero ser. _

Sasori no se dirigió a su departamento. En realidad, Madara estaba preparado para eso. Durante aquellos tres días había seguido a Sasori, y memorizando las cosas que hacía. El pelirrojo le parecía más bien, una persona organizada y que tenía preparado cada día de su vida, así lo hubiese convertido todo en una rutina cotidiana: Lo primero que hacía era levantarse y desayunar mientras escuchaba música instrumental ó de ópera, después se duchaba y cuando salía hacía el quehacer. Se iba a trabajar como mesero en un restaurante de comida rápida y saliendo iba a comprar las cosas del día. Luego se iría al museo de arte, donde pasaría el resto de la tarde antes de volver a la casa, prepararse algo sencillo de comer y por fin, irse a dormir.

Durante esos días, Madara había hecho de tripas corazón y había permanecido sin beber la sangre del pelirrojo. Por alguna razón, comenzó a interesarse en las cosas que hacía Sasori, desde su simple despertar y su desayuno de huevos fritos ó un vaso de leche, hasta el momento en que se dormía. Cuando lo seguía hasta el museo de arte y entraba seguido de él, agudizaba la vista y observaba cuánto le gustaba al pelirrojo la pintura. La observaba y sonreía como si no hubiera visto en días anteriores las mismas pinturas, Madara creía que cada día, Sasori miraba ó apreciaba algo nuevo en las pinturas. Por más que Madara intentaba hacer lo mismo, al tercer día ya le había cansado cada una de ellas, por muy hermosas que fueran. Lanzó un suspiro pesado, como si estuviera empezando a sentir cansancio de la misma rutina. Aunque, en cuanto veía a Sasori, sentía que las fuerzas le volvían una vez más y estaba dispuesto a seguir.

Intentó imaginar un escenario –él era una persona a la que le gustaba tomar las riendas de las situaciones, por más peculiares que fuesen–, donde Sasori y él pudieran entablar una conversación, aunque sea de unas pocas palabras. Ahora era la emoción de llevarle nuevamente la contraria a los Kages lo que incitaba a Madara.

Decidió que lo que fuera que pasara, debía de ser justo en el museo de arte. Se acercó decididamente mientras Sasori contemplaba un hermoso paisaje de cascadas y árboles de variados frutos. Los colores eran más bien tristes, pues en el cuadro, el paisaje era grisáceo, como si en cualquier momento la lluvia se fuera a precipitar sobre el prado y la casa del fondo. La sonrisa de Sasori era más bien amarga, y Madara lo notó cada vez más mientras se acercaba. Dio un rápido vistazo alrededor, asegurándose de que no había ningún rostro _conocido _para él. Cuando se dio cuenta que ni por la vista ó el olfato, había seguidores de los Kages se animo a sonreír mientras se detenía al lado de Sasori, como si fuera solo otro espectador más, maravillado por el arte que empezó a contemplar con aparente minuciosidad.

Nunca le habían fallado las palabras. Solo una y podría contar con que Sasori caería rendido a sus pies. Y entonces, los Kages tendían que reconocer que Madara era superior a ellos. Que no era otro más.

–Es hermosa– susurro Madara, mirando la pintura, en su voz se le escapaba el tono de admiración que realmente no sentía, como si hubiera hablado para sí mismo, y no para llamar la atención del pelirrojo.

Sasori apenas lo giro a ver. Y cuando lo hizo inmediatamente hizo un gesto de desagrado y se puso completamente pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Se quedo quieto, sin embargo, volviendo la mirada a la pintura.

–¿Esta es tu nueva imagen?– preguntó Sasori, con la voz queda. Madara, que se esperaba casi cualquier comentario, menos aquel, giró la mirada levemente sorprendida hacia Sasori.

–¿Perdona?– preguntó. Sasori volvió a mirarlo y ahora se sonrojo completamente, adquiriendo el color de sus cabellos.

–Yo… lo siento– susurró el pelirrojo, haciéndose para atrás –Me equivoqué… creí que era otra persona…

Sasori chocó levemente con una repisa que tenía dentro una escultura de oro y antes de que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta, Madara ya había sostenido la repisa y evitaba que ésta cayera. La gente, que se había volteado bruscamente a ver, siguió de nuevo con su vida luego de lanzar un suspiro. Por suerte, pensó Madara, los guardias del museo no habían visto nada y afortunadamente no se había roto nada. Odiaría que sacaran al pelirrojo del museo por la aparente fuerte impresión que había causado en él. Madara sonrió.

–Descuida. Suele pasar– dijo en un tono afable mientras Sasori se maldecía por ser tan torpe. Madara dejó quieta la repisa y se giro a ver al pelirrojo –Pero, parecía que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Sasori balbuceó algo por lo bajo, que más bien pareció una especie de maldición entre dientes, mientras miraba hacia abajo.

–Sí, bueno. No es como si esa persona me agradara mucho– dijo Sasori al fin, levantando la mirada. Madara apreció el ceño fruncido de él y las casi invisibles arrugas que se formaban en su frente. Sonrió de lado.

–¡Vaya! Bueno, no quiero importunar– dijo, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa culpable. Sasori parpadeo antes de hablar con la voz ronca.

–No pretendía que se sintiera insultado– terció mientras le sujetaba del brazo e impedía que se fuera. Inmediatamente lo soltó –Lo siento. Es que…

–No importa– dijo Madara, inclinando la cabeza. Luego, miró nuevamente la pintura, fingiendo que ésta le absorbía completamente –El arte es lo mejor del mundo, ¿no lo crees? Es tan sublime, demuestra tantas pasiones y…

–Disculpe– interrumpió Sasori, y Madara giró a verlo –En realidad no quiero ser grosero, pero… No me siento cómodo manteniéndole una plática a un desconocido.

Madara sonrió y evitó decir que en realidad, ambos ya se conocían. Asintió levemente mientras se giraba hacia Sasori.

–Lo sé. ¡Qué torpe y maleducado de mi parte!– dijo en un tono de reproche cínico, e hizo otra referencia –Mi nombre es Madara. Mucho gusto en conocerte.

Sasori frunció el ceño.

–Akasuna– dijo el pelirrojo en tono ligeramente cortante. Madara se sintió un tanto ofendido porque no le diera su nombre completo, pero considerando además que él solo le había dado el nombre y no el apellido, estaba bien. No lo necesitaba ya gracias a Orochimaru.

–Un placer– terció el mayor en tono condescendiente, y frunció ligeramente el ceño –¿No te he visto antes? Me resultas conocido.

Sasori lo miró con suspicacia, negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

–Tengo una excelente memoria, si así fuera, estoy seguro de que lo habría reconocido– respondió mientras en un ademán se daba media vuelta y caminaba, más que como una salida, se trataba más bien de pasar a la siguiente pintura y admirarla. Madara lo siguió, un poco molesto. Sasori lo miró de arriba abajo, y Madara pudo notar que se estremecía –¿Viene seguido al museo?

–¡Por supuesto!– exclamó Madara, sonriendo de lado. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo casi espectral –El arte, me fascina.

–¿A sí?– preguntó Sasori, mirando a Madara con ligera sorpresa, y el mayor se atrevería a añadir, que con cierta complicidad –¿Qué tipo de arte le gusta más?

–Personalmente siento una extrema debilidad por el arte renacentista.

Sasori abrió los ojos, expectante. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras examinaba minuciosamente el rostro de Madara.

–El arte renacentista– repitió Sasori antes de volver la mirada a la pintura –¿Su personaje favorito? ¿Sería tan amable de decírmelo?

–Miguel Ángel.

Sasori pareció ligeramente decepcionado de la respuesta, pero continúo con la voz ligeramente interesada:

–Adivino: _El Juicio Final, _de la Capilla Sixtina– comentó mientras seguía a la siguiente pintura y se detenía para admirarla –Una obra maestra, supongo.

Madara se sintió fuera de lugar, estaba seguro de que Sasori se sentiría impresionado por su patente gusto por el arte. En especial porque parecía que su autor favorito se encontraba en esa época. Frunció el ceño antes de seguir a Sasori y mirar la pintura. El pelirrojo alzo la cabeza para mirar el techo y el aroma que le llegó a Madara de lleno le provocó lanzar un gemido ahogado, que Sasori seguramente no escuchó. El mayor apretó los puños con la fuerza suficiente para sacarse sangre en las palmas, pero se atrevió a sonreír segundos después, sin apartar la mirada de la pintura.

–Parece que Miguel Ángel no es tu tipo de artista– dijo con la voz ligeramente ronca, carraspeo y añadió, con la voz más normalizada –¿Verdad?

–En realidad, sí. Me gusta Miguel Ángel. Pero prefiero a Tiziano Vecellio.

–Ya veo– susurro Madara, mirando un poco abstraído a Sasori, especialmente su cuello, donde tenía la marca de sus colmillos. Se preguntó si en esos días Sasori se había percatado de ellas ó si por el contrario, las ignoraba –Creo que sí te he visto un par de veces por aquí. ¿No te aburre ver las mismas obras todo el tiempo?

Sasori sacudió la cabeza, en gesto negativo.

–En realidad no. Siempre encuentro algo nuevo que ver, y me fascina más cada una de las pinturas– respondió con sencillez. Madara sonrió.

–Eres muy artístico. ¿Pintas?

–En efecto.

–¿Alguna cosa conocida?

Sasori frunció el ceño.

–Apenas soy un mero estudiante– respondió avergonzado, y al parecer, nada satisfecho –Todavía no me he hecho de fama.

–Pero no ha sido eso lo que te pregunte– dijo Madara con una sonrisa seductora. Sasori giró la mirada a otro lado –¿Aquí hay alguna de tus obras?

–Bueno…– susurró el pelirrojo, mirando hacia abajo –Tengo un par de pinturas aquí.

–Qué interesante. ¿Cuáles son?– preguntó Madara, inclinándose un poco. Sasori era mucho más bajo que él, tanto que Madara, se haber sido humano, se habría procurado en agacharse lo suficiente como para escucharlo –¿Te importaría decirme?

Sasori levantó la mirada y examinó el rostro de Madara.

–Tienen mi firma. Puede buscarlas usted mismo– dijo antes de darse media vuelta e intentar irse. Madara, abrió los ojos de par en par y estiró la mano para sujetar la de Sasori. El pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido –¿Qué hace?

–¿No te despedirás?– preguntó con una sonrisa sardónica –Ahora ya no nos tratamos de dos completos desconocidos.

–Apenas he hablado con usted un par de minutos– contestó Sasori, zafándose del agarre, pero sin irse.

–Bueno, bueno– admitió Madara encogiéndose de hombros –¿Y qué tal si te invitó un café? Podríamos seguir platicando sobre arte.

–Yo…– susurro Sasori, dispuesto a declinar la oferta. Madara ladeo un poco la cabeza.

–¿Despreciarás una invitación?

Sasori no apartó la mirada de la suya ni un solo segundo.

–Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, lo siento– respondió al fin –Pero gracias por invitarme, señor.

–¿Señor?– repitió Madara sorprendido y luego lanzo una carcajada –Apenas cumpliré los veinte. Vaya, me has hecho sentir viejo. ¿Ó tú no tienes más de once años?

Aquello era medio mentira. La primera vez que se transformó iba a cumplir los veinte, aunque de eso hubieran pasado casi doscientos setenta años, el pelirrojo no tenía por qué enterarse de eso. Sasori se sonrojo violentamente, avergonzado.

–No tengo once, tengo diecisiete– susurró, y sono como el berrinche de un niño. Madara le sonrió afablemente –Y lo siento. Creí que era mayor. Su forma de hablar e incluso de caminar, no parece la de un chico de veinte.

–Me lo han dicho un par de veces– aseguró Madara –En realidad, sucede que mis padres me educaron de una manera especial. Son muy chapados a la antigua, ¿sabes?

Sasori sopeso la información, adquiriendo en su rostro una amarga sombra. Sacudió la cabeza.

–Comprendo– dijo y luego sonrió como quien está a punto de soltarte una bofetada en la cara –Pero creo que la respuesta a su invitación deberá seguir siendo la misma. Quizá en otra ocasión.

Madara dejó de sonreír, pero inmediatamente volvió a hacerlo.

–Está bien. Quizá en otro momento, Akasuna– dijo en un tono ofendido. Sasori hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se marchó. Madara se sintió herido en su orgullo, pero no dijo nada especialmente y tampoco lo pensó.

**0*0*0**

Su corazón había latido con fuerza mientras mantenía la conversación con Madara, y todavía al cerrar la puerta del departamento. Nunca se había sentido mejor de estar completamente solo. Su cabeza era un tumulto de extraños pensamientos que no venían al caso. Sacudió de un lado a otro la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro pesado.

Madara se parecía mucho a los Uchiha. Inevitablemente le había hecho pensar en Itachi y creyó que se le iría el aire y se desplomaría en medio del museo. Se estremeció. En realidad, nunca había visto a Madara, aunque él parecía seguro incluso de conocerlo, como si con la mirada pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo dentro. Camino hasta su taller de marionetas y trabajo unos minutos en ellas antes de aventar el martillo y el destornillador en su mesa de trabajo, al parecer, hastiado de sus muñecos, a los que miró con desprecio poco disimulado. No sabía exactamente por qué. Quizá porque no lograban sacarle de la mente a Itachi, y ahora también a Madara.

Se fue a su habitación y se recostó boca abajo sin cambiarse siquiera. Lanzó una especie de grito que quedo ahogado por la almohada. Unos minutos después se quedo dormido.

A media noche se despertó de un saltó, jadeando y mirando a todas partes, con un delirio de persecución bastante latente. Se pasó la mano por la cara y los cabellos, e inmediatamente identifico el calor que sentía y el fuerte golpe de su corazón dentro de su pecho. Se tiró nuevamente en la cama, mirando el techo, desorientado y también desconcertado.

–Qué sueño tan horrible– susurró.

Sin embargo, su sueño no había sido horrible, ó al menos no demasiado, después de todo, ¿qué mal hacía haber soñado que aquel sujeto, Madara según creía recordar, lo besaba?

–Maldita sea– susurro, entrecerrando los ojos con desesperación –Soy un idiota.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Vaya, me lo he sentido de las continuaciones más largas que he hecho =.=UU (respira profundamente y sonríe), pero recuerden que son ustedes los que deciden si vale ó no la pena xD.<p>

Bien, también tengo que disculparme por el poco "Romance" que me está saliendo con ambos -en realidad últimamente así están mis fics ¬¬U-, pero la verdad es que entre en el dilema de que la historia como iba y además lo peculiar de la pareja no me ha dado mucho de qué poner en su "primer encuentro" D: , demo~ prometo que mejorara si dejan reviews para seguir la historia o3o.

Se estarán preguntando, ¿Por qué demonios ahora hay tantas parejas? ¬¬, en realidad, estaba de ociosa cuando mire en una página algo de SandaimexSasori y se me vino a la mente que sea mi pequeño antagonista de la historia xD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen a Mary los muy necesarios reviews que la historia necesita para no ser abandonada D:

Matta ne~ :D


	3. Empiezan los sentimientos

Hola sempais, Mary los saluda desde su computadora, donde extrañamente, he podido realizar otra continuación a uno de los fics que tanto les debo ^^UU. Danna está de poco a enojarse conmigo por aumentarlas y encima, solo darle seguida continuación a uno de los ItaSaso ewe, así que, gracias a que estuvo molestando tanto tiempo -y tambien a la sobredosis de gomitas de San Luis-... Me he sacado la inspiración. Agradezco a las tres personitas encantadoras que se molestaron en dejar review. Gracias a ustedes, la historia no se olvida y se continuara. Espero que la disfruten :D

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

**((~*~Empiezan los sentimientos~*~))**

_"Tú eres muy importante para cualquiera. Hay algo malo en todo lo que ves. Pero yo, conozco quién eres realmente: Eres el que llora cuando está a solas..." Where will you go, Evanecense. _

**.**

**.**

El día habría transcurrido terriblemente lento incluso para Tobi y Deidara, que estaban acostumbrados —según la opinión de Sasori— a encontrar qué hacer incluso en los momentos más aburridos. Así que para el pelirrojo, el tiempo había resultado tortuoso y desesperante en exceso.

Durante casi toda la mañana, había ocupado sus pensamientos pintando un paisaje que no le convenció ni un poco y que termino borrando completamente, frustrado incluso había pensado en tirar el óleo a la basura, junto con los pinceles, las pinturas y todo lo que ocupaba para su arte. También cruzó por su cabeza trabajar en sus marionetas, pero por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, éstas resultaron insuficientes, aburridas y parcas. Ninguna le parecía bella en esos momentos, y terminó por decidirse hacer una nueva.

Cuando estaba haciendo el boceto de esa nueva creación suya, quedo como en una especie de transe. No pensó en nada hasta que se dijo que estaba finalizado el dibujo, pero al observar la cara de su marioneta, ésta le resultó —aunque hermosa—, despreciable. La cara de Madara ahora le resultaba tan familiar como su propia palma. Habían pasado ya tres días de aquel encuentro y no había logrado quitarse de la mente aquella mirada, tan parecida a la de Itachi.

Sin embargo, se dijo mentalmente mientras arrancaba la hoja de su cuaderno y la arrojaba —sin encestar— al bote de basura, difería en que era por eso que no la dejaba de pensar. Había algo distante en esos oscuros ojos que lo había perturbado demasiado para considerarse real, algo casi salvaje y ansioso sin que se perdiera la serenidad y elegancia, parecían misteriosos y calculadamente interesados en cosas más allá de su comprensión. Itachi, al contrario, resultaba siempre impasible, como si por su corazón no pasara nada nuevo, nada que no hubiera visto ya.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones, imagino la voz de Madara, y fue como si lo tuviera a un costado, hablándole. Cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro pesado. No quería sucumbir a ese tipo de cosas. Él era una persona que consideraba la belleza como uno de los aspectos más importantes de la vida, sin embargo, había aprendido que ésta no representaba que en sí, la bondad, el cariño o cualquier sentimiento positivo acompañaban a esta persona. No estaba diciendo que Itachi fuera mala persona, simplemente… No lo _quería _a él.

Recordó la mueca que hizo Deidara cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y los comentarios agudos que había hecho respecto a Itachi, pero que al final, a pesar de todo, lo alentó para que tratara de estar con Itachi. Sasori tampoco quería detestar a Kisame, él simplemente había estado en un determinado lugar y momento equivocados en su plan.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí— dijo sárcasticamente para sí —Claro que tenías un plan, Sasori. Pero a veces las cosas no salen según las planeas. No seas idiota— hizo una pausa —Y además, debo dejar de hablar solo y como si me dirigiera siendo otra persona.

Pero el hábito estaba hecho y le costaría mucho tiempo quitarlo. Se froto la cara con ambas manos. Quizá, pensó en ese instante, Deidara le sugería que comprara un animal porque alguna vez lo había escuchado hablarle a la nada y creyera que estaba loco, y que quizá, lo sugería para que sus vecinos no pensaran lo mismo. Después de todo, hablarle a tu mascota era algo… relativamente normal. Porque al final, igual y los animales no entendían una sola palabra de lo que les dijeras.

De todos modos se anoto mentalmente considerar la sugerencia. Últimamente sentía una continua presencia consigo y la sensación de ser observado no lo abandonaba un solo segundo.

Cuando el teléfono sonó dio un sobresaltado saltito y miró la mesa donde estaba éste. Frunció el ceño y se acercó para contestar. El aparato tenía como aditamento el identificador de llamadas, y enseguida reconoció el número, sintió un gran pesar y más ganas aún de no contestar; Quien marcaba lo hacía desde la casa Uchiha.

Sin embargo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, tomo el teléfono y tecleo para contestar. Mientras se lo llevaba a la oreja, noto como su corazón latía con inusitada fuerza y deseo que no se escuchara a través del aparato.

—¿Diga?— preguntó con la voz ronca y nerviosa. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para sentir como sus músculos se relajaban (ya fuera por la decepción o por el alivio):

—¡Sasori san!— dijo una alegre y familiar voz. Debió adivinarlo.

—Tobi— dijo con la voz, apagada —¿Qué pasa?

—Ah, nada— contestó el moreno. Sasori sintió la tentación de colgar con un estrepitoso ruido para que Tobi aprendiera, que no le gustaba que lo molestaran. Miro la bola de papel tirada a un lado del bote. Bueno, no era como si hubiera estado algo _muy _importante. El Uchiha rió un poco antes de añadir: —Solo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien. Deidara sempai ha ido a su casa para verlo y dice que lo encuentra un poco decaído. ¿Quiere que lo lleve al doctor otra vez?

Maldecir a Deidara fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Sasori, pero enseguida se sintió defraudado de que no fuera Itachi quien hablara. En realidad, desde hace mucho tiempo que no sabía _nada _de él.

—No hace falta— contestó, luego de que Tobi le preguntara nuevamente si estaba bien, ante el silencio en que se había sumido —Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro?

—Tobi— llamó el pelirrojo, con un tono amenazante en la voz —Ya te dije que de sentirme realmente mal, les hablaría. No tienes que molestarte ni nada.

Silencio. Sasori creyó oportuno colgar el teléfono, pero antes de darse cuenta, las palabras ya habían salido de su boca.

—¿Cómo está Itachi?— preguntó, con rapidez. Después, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, cerró los ojos y suspiro, esperando que Tobi no contestara. En un intento de arreglar su lapsus de enamoramiento platónico, pregunto, como si desde un principio, su intención fuera continuar aquella absurda pregunta: —¿Y Sasuke? ¿Qué tal te va a ti?

Tobi se quedo en silencio y Sasori se mordió el pulgar de la mano derecha, con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo sangrar un poco. El regusto metálico que le inundo la boca, le hizo sentirse un completo estúpido.

—Todos estamos bien— aseguro el Uchiha, con un tono de voz cauteloso. Parecía (y sepan que sorprendió a Sasori) estar cuidando sus palabras. Pasaron unos largos segundos y por fin, Tobi decidió que quizá, no sería bueno lo que haría, pero no soportaba escuchar al maestro de su sempai tan abatido —Itachi ha preguntado por usted varias veces. Desea que se recupere pronto.

—¿Itachi?— preguntó Sasori, añadiendo en su voz un tono déspota que no sentía, debido a la momentánea felicidad que le dieron esas palabras —De quererlo en serio, habría venido a verme ya.

Otra pausa. Tobi, al otro lado de la línea, se arrepentía de haber hablado. No era una mentira que eso había pasado, pero… Recordó con pesadez que Deidara le había advertido no hablar más sobre Itachi. Al menos, en presencia de Sasori.

—Cree que usted está enojado con él— soltó sin pensarlo mucho tiempo. Sasori se sintió entristecido en el momento.

—Ah— exclamó Sasori, pensando en su comportamiento de las últimas semanas. Era cierto, parecía que se había cabreado con el Uchiha. Pensó que era un inmaduro por evitar a Itachi solo porque… Bueno, no hacía falta recordarlo —¿Está ahí? Quisiera… decirle algo.

La pausa que hizo Tobi le indico que el buen chico consideraba si sería buena idea o no. De pronto se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez, Itachi había salido con Kisame y él no quería decirle. O todavía peor, si había sido mentira lo que le dijo y ahora estaba viendo cómo escapar de esa.

Para su sorpresa, Tobi le dijo que esperara un segundo. Sasori escucho como se separaba del teléfono y ponía una mano en éste.

—¡Itachi san!— gritó. El corazón de Sasori dio un vuelco, cuando escucho como Tobi caminaba, abría la puerta y volvía a llamar a su primo. Deseo que éste no contestara. Pero luego de un par de segundos, Tobi volvió a hablar —Ya viene, Sasori san.

Los siguientes diez segundos, pasaron tan lentamente que Sasori creyó que el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Miro la ventana de su habitación y sintió sus mejillas arder. No era la primera vez que hablaba con Itachi por teléfono, pero, era la primera vez que le dirigiría la palabra luego de la fiesta de cumpleaños de éste. Cuando escucho que el teléfono cambiaba de manos, planeo decir algo ingenioso contra el Uchiha, como siempre y si podía, sonando relajado e indiferente, como si lo único que hubiese pasado fuera que había tenido uno de esos cambios de humor adolescente. Pero, se decepciono de sí mismo con lo que paso a continuación.

—¿Sasori?— preguntó la voz de Itachi, al otro lado de la línea.

Aquella sensación de que se te acaba el aire al escuchar una voz y que levantas vuelo, sintiendo incluso cómo el aire te golpea el rostro, era la que más amaba Sasori. Lo había hecho desde el momento en que los sentimientos por el Uchiha habían aparecido, y aunque intento resistirse, al final pudo más la emoción por estar a su lado, por tocarlo. Solo que…_La fantasía es mejor que la realidad. _Ahora esa sensación cálida y agobiadora era odiada por cada parte de su ser, y aunque quería evitar sonar como un estúpido, siempre resultaba haciéndolo, por mucho que se esforzara porque sucediera lo contrario.

Por una vez, quería hacer las cosas bien con respecto a Itachi.

Tragó saliva. De repente, su garganta se había quedado completamente seca. Su corazón parecía a punto de salirle por la garganta y durante un instante, Sasori no dudo que vomitaría.

—Itachi…— murmuro Sasori, con la voz un poco ronca. Carraspeo.

—Hola— saludo el otro, aparentemente incómodo —Creí que ya no me hablarías nunca.

_No podría hacerlo, Itachi. ¿No te das cuenta de que te amo? _Ese fue su primer pensamiento a contestar, pero por suerte, se había quedado callado lo suficiente como para que se diera cuenta de su estupidez y se las guardara, como siempre, en lo más hondo de su ser.

—No quería ofenderte— le dijo Sasori, intentando sonar natural.

—¿Ofenderme? ¿Por qué?— preguntó Itachi, al parecer, sorprendido —Deidara me dijo que estabas enfermo y había querido ir a verte, pero… Bueno, no sé si estás enojado conmigo y creí sería prudente…

—No estoy enojado contigo— contestó Sasori y luego murmuro, con mucho pesar —Itachi, no podría estarlo ni aún queriendo…

Una pausa larga.

—Sasori— comenzó a decir el Uchiha, despacio y con la voz convertida en una especie de suspiro abatido —Yo…—

Dándose cuenta de que el ritmo de la conversación tomaba un rumbo nada agradable, Sasori hizo la mueca de quién acaba de ser golpeado, y antes de que Itachi contestara eso último, colgó.

**0*0*0**

Ir al museo ya no representaba para él ningún interés si Sasori estaba predispuesto a no aparecer por ahí. Se sentía un poco desilusionado, porque en un principio, había querido causar una buena impresión. Recordar que Sasori, en vez de verse aturdido por su inminente belleza, se viera afectado de manera tal que su presencia pareció que le habían clavado un cuchillo en el estomago, lo hizo sentirse frustrado.

Claro que eso era algo que lo incitaba a acercarse más y él, se consideraba alguien paciente y sobre todo persistente hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Los años vividos como un vampiro, siempre te enseñan a esto. Y además, por supuesto que sus visitas al departamento del pelirrojo no terminaron, aunque desde lo de Orochimaru estaba con ojo avizor y a veces, cualquier sonido lo hacía sentirse amenazado.

Si Sasori era en realidad, la pareja con la que Sandaime se veía en un futuro, significaba competencia. Y no precisamente porque Madara quisiera vivir la eternidad con el chiquillo, sino que, representaba una deliciosa comida que no dejaría pasar a las manos de otros. Encima, ahora Sasori tenía dos toques muy interesantes acompañados de su deliciosa sangre. El primero, ya tenía dos _depredadores, _como querría Madara decirle a su contrincante y a él mismo. Y segundo, representaría no solo un reto acercarse a él como depredador, sino como amigo, solo para molestar a Sandaime.

Cualquiera con un poco de juicio no se iría contra él, como bien dijo Orochimaru, aquel atrevido pasaría a convertirse en cenizas. Pero le excitaba la idea de que a final de mes no solo tuviera un poco de variedad, sino de una que tenía sus instintivos emocionantes. Otros humanos son menos ricos, y además, son para comer. Sasori. Ahora él representaba un entretenimiento más digno que cualquiera que hubiera tenido cerca de cien años.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso por su rostro y en sus ojos apareció un brillo de expectación.

Desobedecer a los Kages. ¿Qué traería eso de nuevo a su rutinaria vida?

—¡Madara!— gritó alguien a sus espaldas, e inmediatamente reconoció la voz se sintió fastidiado. Desgraciadamente, ahí se encontraban todos los mundanos y no podría cortarle la cabeza a la serpiente de Orochimaru, que se las había traído de fastidiarlo —¿Sigues aquí?

Madara se detuvo. Aunque el día era nublado y el viento corría frío por las calles, él solo llevaba una camisa de manga larga negra y Orochimaru, guardando apariencias, llevaba un suéter un poco más abrigador. Recordó en ese instante lo fastidioso que había sido la primera vez que se encontró con Sasori, el único maldito día del mes más soleado y él casi se quema con el sol. Había tenido que irse entre las sombras y cuidarse de la luz de las ventanas.

Pero, aún así, había mantenido una conversación _normal _con un chico normal, y aquello le trajo a la memoria sus días como humano. Cuando podía salir al sol, y aunque sabía que de haber sido tocado por éste, quizá hubiera muerto, sintió que había valido la pena revivir un poco de aquella sensación de sentirse vivo.

Regresó al presente y miró a Orochimaru, que arqueaba una ceja, observándolo atentamente. Forzó una sonrisa que pretendía fuera cortés, aunque dudaba haberlo logrado.

—Orochimaru— dijo, a modo de saludo. El otro lo alcanzó y paro con elegancia frente a él.

—Creí haberte dicho que no te convenía quedarte aquí.

—Difiero, y permíteme corregirte, Orochimaru: Dijiste que no me convenía acercarme _demasiado _a Sasori— terció, con una sonrisa displicente. Orochimaru arrugo el cejo.

—Pero no has hecho ni una ni otra cosa— aseguro, con tono ofendido. Madara lo miró y su sonrisa se extendió más.

—No debería de importunar a nadie sino me lo _como. _

Orochimaru lanzó un suspiro.

—Claro que importuna. A todos. Fuiste desterrado de la corte de los _Kages. _No tientes la suerte. Te lo digo porque me agradas. Eres el único recuerdo de que un día, existió Hashirama, y sabes que le tuve alta estima al hombre.

Madara contuvo las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al senil vampiro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de Hashirama en su presencia? Apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea.

—¿Quedaría implícito si te digo que nada cambiara porque hables de él?— su tono era más bien una amenaza que fue inmediatamente captada por el mayor de los dos. Orochimaru sonrió —¿Entonces?

—Creo que ya entendí. Lo siento, lo he dicho sin pensar— dijo mientras miraba de un lugar a otro, observando el edificio del que recién salía el moreno —No sabía que te gustaba el arte.

—Es lo más interesante que he visto desde que llegué aquí.

Orochimaru lo miro, entre divertido y con reproche.

—Madara. Pareces un crío enamorado— se burló, en un murmullo —Bien. Allá tú— hizo una pausa y miró al otro de arriba abajo, examinando la elegancia y la belleza de éste. Los rasgos de los Uchiha no desaparecían, y ninguno parecía exento de una hermosura que superaba incluso a los vampiros —¿Te molesta si te invito un café?

—Odio el café— aseguro Madara, sin molestarse en sonar educado —Las bebidas de los mundanos me dan asco.

Orochimaru lanzó una carcajada.

—Ya lo creo— corroboro —Pero aprenderás que el café, de entre todas, vale la pena. Además, solo quiero conversar contigo _en serio _yno como la última vez, que pareció el encuentro de un mafioso con una víctima.

—Y tú eras la víctima— dijo Madara, en tono entre apático y arisco.

El mayor sonrió, divertido por la renuencia de Madara a perder. Sabía que el vampiro más joven se estaba metiendo en un lío de lo más bonito y que, probablemente, terminaría fregado. Sin embargo, él se había encargado de advertirle y si no hacía caso, era asunto suyo. De momento, a Orochimaru le interesaba saber cómo terminaría todo.

—Dejémoslo entonces, en la conversación de dos personas que sienten reserva por la otra— dijo entonces.

**0*0*0**

Orochimaru bebía del café negro con aparente gusto. Madara miraba asqueado la bebida y se dedicaba a mover la cuchara dentro, en un intento por parecer alguien que no tiene ganas de ninguna bebida. El local donde habían entrado, estaba muy solo. Además de ellos solo estaban dos camareras, un cajero y tres viejitos en la esquina más alejada de ellos.

—Vengo aquí cada vez que puedo— comentó Orochimaru, bebiendo de su humeante taza roja. Madara lo observó con indiferencia, dejando en paz la cuchara y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla —Siempre está muy solo y tranquilo.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó Madara, sin rodeos. Al ver que Sasori no había llegado otra vez al museo había planeado ir al hotel de cinco estrellas donde se quedaba y leer el resto de la tarde, hasta que por la noche, pudiese ir a dar su acostumbrada vuelta por la ciudad y el bosque que rodeaba ésta —No tengo mucho tiempo para perderlo inútilmente en una charla igual de banal.

El oji amarillo no se inmuto, y tampoco dejo de sonreír. Ésta mueca que siempre había tenido a Madara le desagradaba, porque dejaba entrever que Orochimaru, tenía muchos años encima. Al menos, le rebasaría por otros doscientos a él.

—Creo que pierdes el tiempo también con Sasori. Pero bueno— dejo la taza en la mesa y lo atravesó con su mirada —¿Ya han hablado? ¿Te ha prestado atención o solo te escondes y lo observas?

Madara creía que eso no era tema de discusión y con una mirada, zanjo el asunto de su _no _acoso.

—Él es muy inteligente y responsable— dijo Orochimaru, aparentando que no se había sentido amenazado, aunque se retiro momentáneamente del paso que había dado a la boca del lobo —Creo que podrían tener un poco en común. Quizá, más de lo que imaginas.

—Orochimaru— murmuro Madara, entre dientes —Quiero que quede claro que estoy a pocas palabras de hundirte la cuchara en el ojo y borrarte esa sonrisita.

—Qué violento— exclamó Orochimaru, sonriendo todavía más. Madara empezó a doblar la cuchara entre sus dedos, y solo se detuvo cuando escucho un leve crujido, inaudible para los humanos, indicando que estaba a punto de partirse a la mitad —Escucha Madara. No voy a seguirte amenazando en nombre de los Kage, y además, en vano, porque me queda claro que estás muy picado en tu nuevo _juguete_. Solo, he de pedirte que te andes con cuidado. Akasuna no Sasori se conoce a unos cuantos a los que no te agradara volver a ver.

—¿A sí? ¿Y sabes quiénes son? Me harás el favor de darme nombre, ¿eh?— dijo con burla. Orochimaru sorbió un poco más de su café.

—Él no lo sabe, por supuesto. De saberlo, se andaría con más cuidado, igual que tú, porque lo frecuentan un poco más de lo que deberían. Y ellos si quieren, no tendrán problema con dejarte a un lado solo por la _Ley. _Aquí, todos nos cuidamos las espaldas, Madara… Y deberías agradecer que yo lo haga por ti. Me acabo de enterar que por ahí, alguien ha avistado tu presencia además de unos pocos que te somos leales como antiguos conocidos y quizá amigos…

—Termina de una vez— le instó, déspota —Que a mí no me interesa el reto que representen unos cuántos vampiros más.

El mayor sonrió más y sus ojos brillaron como un par de monedas de oro.

—No dudes que ellos no van a pensar mucho en matarte sin ningún proceso si le haces algo a Sasori. Y tal vez, deberías de pedir que si has de caer, sea bajo la mano de ellos y no la de Sandaime— Madara hizo una expresión hastiada y Orochimaru decidió que era inútil intentar coger a Madara con otra cara que no fuera la total indiferencia —Solo dos palabras…— dijo, y luego hizo una pausa —Tus _hermanos_.

Orochimaru se había equivocado. Sí se podía coger un poco desprevenido a Madara. Y lanzó una carcajada al ver la expresión atónita del moreno.

**0*0*0**

Cuando en la noche, regreso por esa calle solitaria hacia el departamento de Sasori, casi ni se dio cuenta de los interminables aullidos de aquella noche de luna llena. Cuando entro a la habitación del pelirrojo con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido y observó esta vez la sencilla indumentaria del lugar, se encontró con que parecía un poco vacío.

La familia Uchiha. No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Orochimaru, mientras le explicaba que durante tres años habían vivido en una casa alejada un poco de la ciudad. Se sintió un estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes del olor que desprendía el departamento de Sasori.

Reconocía la fragancia natural de Tobi. No había estado muy alejado de ahí luego de su primera visita. Se pregunto si de casualidad, habría mencionado a Fugaku, Mikoto ó sus primos sobre su presencia. En realidad, por lo que había dicho Orochimaru, parecía que no habían hecho nada porque Sasori, después de su primera visita, había permanecido intacto.

"Pero puedes apostar a que espera que te tomes un poco de libertad para hacerte frente, porque te aseguro que Tobi, te estima lo suficiente para no aparecer sin que tú hagas algo malo". Eso le había dicho Orochimaru. Y Madara, que había estado al tanto de eso último, se dio cuenta de que durante días, la presencia de Tobi había sido un tanto latente para él y que ciertamente, había estado haciendo guardia.

Entro en la habitación de Sasori y lo miro dormitando, como siempre. Esta vez no rememoro como había sido hincarle el diente y solamente lo miró un segundo antes de salir del departamento y del edificio.

Un tanto cabreado por haber ido sin cuidado durante tanto tiempo, Madara soltó una maldición entre dientes y, consciente de su burda aplicación de dones para percibir lo demás, echó a correr en dirección al bosque. Siendo humano, el aire golpeando su rostro a esa velocidad, seguramente habría causado cortes profundos e imposibles de reparar. Incluso cuando mientras andaba no se molesto en esquivar algunas ramas y éstas le rasgaron el rostro, Madara continúo adentrándose más y más al bosque.

El olor de su _familia _le golpeo en la nariz y le trajo varios recuerdos de antaño. El olor cada vez fue más fuerte, y fue entonces que escuchó el suave crujir de ramas de una persona que iba detrás de él. No se digno a voltear para atrás y mirar a Tobi, sino que continúo yendo más rápido y no paro ni siquiera para pensar que haría en el momento en que diviso la casa de los Uchiha.

Tenía ganas de arrancar los árboles de sus goznes. Más frustrado por haber sido observado tanto tiempo que por coraje a volver a ver a aquellos que nunca apoyaron sus ideales y que fueron de los primeros en levantar la mano al ser desterrado por los Kages.

Antes de que llegara a la casa, dos sombras cruzaron el bosque en su dirección, y cuando Madara se detuvo al encuentro de ellos, seguro de que serían Fugaku y Mikoto, se sorprendió al ver que las borrosas sombras, a la luz de la luna, eran más jóvenes de quienes esperaba.

Itachi y Sasuke abrieron la boca y mostraron unos filosos colmillos que sobrepasaban el labio inferior con una advertencia de muerte, mientras un gruñido gutural aparecía de sus gargantas. Tobi, atrás de él, frenó y se quedo en silencio, a la espera de un ataque que gracias a la superioridad de número terminaría por la caída de Madara, o eso habían decidido creer, pensó Madara, con sorna.

—Madara— rugió Itachi, con los ojos refulgiendo de ira.

Él se alzo en toda su estatura, imponente e inmutable. Sasuke se hacía para delante, listo para arremeter contra él cuando vio que su hermano también se enderezaba, amenazante.

—Itachi— soltó Madara, con una sonrisa que mostraba los colmillos también —Cuánto tiempo. ¿Es así como me recibirán, hermanos?

—No— soltó Sasuke, rugiendo —Si te acercas más a la casa te despedazaremos y quemaremos tus restos.

—La benevolencia sigue sin ser una de tus cualidades, Sasuke— le soltó.

—Y no lo será si sigues los pasos de Sasori— agregó Itachi, casi gritando con furia.

Así que Orochimaru le  
>había dicho la verdad. Encima, Itachi parecía hablar del pelirrojo como si le fuera de importancia, algo que, emocionaba más al vampiro.<p>

—¿Seguirlo?— soltó, con burla —¿Y ustedes me detendrán? ¡Quiero ver eso, bastardos!

Tobi, que se había mantenido quieto, fue el primero en reaccionar y correr hacia Madara, intentando golpearlo. Madara se agachó, previendo el movimiento y girándose hábilmente le pateo a Tobi de manera tal que éste salió despedido varios metros hasta golpear un árbol. Itachi y Sasuke se arrojaron contra él. Madara volteó y sonrió, esperando una gran pelea.

**0*0*0**

Itachi cayó al suelo, de costado. Tenía un gran hoyo en el estomago que Madara le había causado atravesándole con su propia mano. Sasuke estaba tirado de espaldas, a un par de metros y Tobi, yacía cerca del porche de la casa. Madara se alzo, sintiéndose poderoso mientras Itachi levantaba la mirada y lo observaba con desafío, esperando el golpe final.

Madara bajó el brazo y metió ambos colmillos en sus fundas. Itachi se sorprendió y poco ó nada pudo ocultar el asombro que cruzo por sus rasgos.

—Al contrario de ustedes. Mi intención no es matar— soltó Madara con una sonrisa —Al menos, de momento.

—Tú…— gimió Itachi, un poco adolorido. Si había algo que te podía matar además de una estaca en el corazón y que te desmembraran para quemar tus restos, era otro vampiro. Itachi sabía, que de haber sido la decisión de Madara lo habría liquidado a él y a sus dos compañeros. Pero no lo había hecho —Tú… no puedes hacerle daño…

—¿A Sasori? ¿Por eso es todo esto?— soltó Madara, cínicamente —¿A caso tú pretendes que Sandaime lo convierta? Sería desperdiciar tremenda sangre. ¿Estás de acuerdo en que viva nuestras vidas? ¿Tanto te importa la decisión de Sandaime?

Itachi levantó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño y con un extraño destello en sus ojos. Y Madara, por segunda vez ese día, se vio sorprendido.

—Es broma, ¿no?— le soltó, mientras se sujetaba el hombro que Sasuke había logrado dislocarle y se lo acomodo —Tú lo _amas. _

Itachi se quedo mudo, lo que pareció corroborar las palabras de Madara. Itachi lanzó un suspiro.

—No se ama a menos que tengas esa _conexión_. Y yo ya tengo esa persona— le dijo, e hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse. Madara le puso encima el pie y lo volvió a tirar al suelo.

—Y no significa que no lo hayas _amado_ _antes _de encontrar a esa persona— corroboro Madara. Itachi lanzó una maldición, apretando los puños y ensuciando sus uñas con la tierra —Eres ridículo. ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de un humano?

—No soy un ridículo— soltó Itachi, entre dientes.

Pensó en aquellas veces que Sasori le sonrió y que pensó que sería su pareja. Pensó en lo devastado que se sintió cuando Sandaime dijo que Sasori era suyo y que cualquiera que fuera en su contra moriría. También se le vino a la mente el día que estaba preparado para decirle a Sasori quién era y que debían escapar juntos, si el pelirrojo aceptaba el monstruo que en realidad era él. Itachi también pensó que él nunca habría mordido a Sasori para estar con él eternamente y condenarlo a esa vida… Y de pronto, pensó en Kisame. En la fuerte sensación de afecto que había tenido antes por el otro vampiro, y que al verlo de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que seguía ahí después de tantas décadas. Y al final, en el beso que había compartido con Kisame y en la decisión de abandonar los sentimientos por Sasori.

Aunque lo hubiera amado antes de volver a ver a Kisame, y aunque él pareciera estar enojado con él, seguía importándole. Y no permitiría que Madara…

—Lo eres— dijo Madara —Incluso al creer que podrías detenerme.

—Y tú lo eres— dijo Itachi. Cuando termino de decirlo, sintió como Madara de un puntapié lo ponía boca arriba y volvía aplastar su pecho, cerca de donde la herida, apenas se iba sanando.

—¿A sí?

—¿No te estás tomando muchas molestias, Madara?— preguntó Itachi, con una sonrisa amarga —Puedo ver, por tu expresión, que Sasori te ha interesado mucho, ¿no es verdad? Tobi dice que no lo has vuelto a morder…

Madara se agacho bruscamente para tomar del cuello a Itachi y levantarlo.

—No es verdad.

Itachi se sujeto del brazo de Madara. Aunque no necesitara el aire, sentía la fuerte presión de Madara en su cuello y lo pronto que estaba éste de partirse en dos.

—Claro que lo es…— soltó, cerrando un ojo a causa del perforador dolor en el cuello —Madara, tú también te estás enamorando de Sasori. Solo podemos enamorarnos una vez, y sabes… que te está pasando con él.

—Fue de Hashirama— dijo Madara, apretando más el cuello y sintiéndose repentinamente vulnerable por admitir en voz alta aquello que jamás habría querido decir frente a nadie. La presión fue menos mientras la aplicaba en el cuello de Itachi y lo dejaba caer al suelo, para añadir con voz taciturna y la mirada perdida —Fue de Hashirama.

Itachi lo miró, tomando nota mental de la debilidad de Madara.

—No fue de él— dijo Itachi, cogiéndolo desprevenido —Y lo sé porque él te traiciono. Si hubiera sido de verdad, tu pareja, no te habría abandonado a tu suerte un año después de que nos transformo a todos.

Madara lo fulmino con la mirada. Estaba a punto de volver a intentar arrancarle la cabeza —esta vez hacerlo enserio—, cuando se escucho una explosión.

**0*0*0**

Sasori abrió los ojos, desubicado y mareado por haberse forzado a hacerlo. Se sentó y se sobo la cabeza. Ahí había estado otra vez, esos ojos negros que para nada eran los de Itachi. Su cuello había empezado a punzarle y sentía cómo ardía su rostro y en realidad, todo el cuerpo. Se deshizo de las sábanas y salió corriendo al baño, donde vomito su cena con una violencia extraña.

Cuando termino, jaló la cadena y se enjuago la cara. A él jamás le había gustado volver el estomago porque siempre empezaba a arderle la garganta y justo en ese momento, tenía suficiente con el del cuello y la cara. Se miró en el espejo y noto lo rojo que estaba y decidió echarse más agua. El frescor de ésta fue suficiente por unos instantes, pero después se sintió de nuevo completamente acalorado y aunque se esforzó en regresar a la cama a dormir nuevamente, ya no fue capaz de hacerlo. Se vistió, se puso un suéter no muy grueso y salió de la casa.

Una vez que estuvo fuera del edificio y la brisa le refresco un poco más, se sintió aliviado y, con la perspectiva de hacer algo que ocupara su cabeza en otras cosas triviales, camino durante siete minutos.

La calle estaba solitaria y además de él no había muchas personas. Pensó que, de vivir un fraccionamiento donde hubiera un club nocturno, la calle estaría un poco más llena. Recordó la noche en que sus amigos lo habían sacado de su departamento para despabilarle la cabeza con una fiesta para nada agradable, en lo que a él respectaba. También recordó el gato y la sensación de ser observado. Pensó en la sombra que había visto en la rendija de la puerta del baño y el miedo de ver a alguien ahí. Se había puesto muy enfermo, pero en lo que respectaba a Tsunade y sus estudios, estaba en perfectas condiciones, y no había sido más que una baja por la mala alimentación que había adquirido.

El frío ya empezaba a sentir que sus huesos le calaban y se froto las manos y luego las metió en los bolsillos de los vaqueros que se había puesto. No importaba, en realidad, que el frío le estuviera dando ahora, porque el calor que había sentido en la cama había sido muy abrasador. Y también extraño.

Se estremeció un poco y levantó la cabeza. Cruzando la calle, estaba una chica con un vestido de noche de un azul brillante que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, mostrando sus piernas bien formadas. Iba acompañada por un chico y ambos parecían discutir por algo.

Al final, el chico elevo los brazos en un gesto de exasperación y se fue por otro lado mientras la chica, se hacía para atrás sus largos cabellos de un rubio tan pálido que parecía blanco y se quedaba ahí, gritando quién sabe qué cosa.

Sasori observó como el chico la ignoraba, pero que, en la otra esquina, un hombretón la miraba lascivamente. Sasori frunció el ceño y siguió caminando, mientras de reojo miraba a la chica y al hombre, que llevaba un pasamontañas sobre la cabeza, pero que sin embargo, no le ocultaba el rostro moreno y surcado de una cicatriz, también llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero y sonreía mirando a la chica. Sasori advirtió que ésta se había doblado por la mitad y que, estaba a punto de vomitar.

Sasori pensó que sería bueno ir con ella, pero en ese momento, un gato corrió entre sus pies y casi lo tira. El pelirrojo contuvo las ganas de patearlo. Era la segunda vez que un gato lo sobresaltaba de esa manera en que parecía que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta. Observó al animal mientras éste corría a un callejón y cuando se volteó hacia donde estaba el hombretón, ya no estaba. Había desaparecido.

Entonces, la muchacha grito.

Sasori volteo a ver mientras observaba como el hombre empujaba a la chica dentro de un callejón asiéndola con fuerza de los cabellos, mientras ella rezongaba y pataleaba, buscando liberarse.

El pelirrojo apenas se dio cuenta de que empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia allá, y luego corría. Cuando llegó a la esquina del callejón, observó como el hombre, dándole a él la espalda, forcejeaba contra la ropa y los arañazos de la chica.

Sin pensar exactamente qué hacía, corrió de nuevo y sin encontrar con qué podía pelear, sujeto al hombre —al menos veinte centímetros más grande que él— y lo atraía con demasiada fuerza hacia atrás, haciendo que él soltara a la chica. Sasori no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por su inusitada fuerza antes de que el hombre se girara y le diera un puñetazo que hizo crujir su nariz.

Se la había roto el malnacido, pensó Sasori mientras daba traspiés y por poco se caía. Escuchó como la chica gritaba y luego observó como el hombre se volvía hacia él para golpearlo nuevamente.

Pese a la poca luz, Sasori se dio cuenta de que éste parecía estar borracho pues el aliento a alcohol y los ojos rojos lo delataban. Además, según le parecía al pelirrojo, la erección que tenía el miembro del sujeto le causo una sensación de nauseas al pensar en la pobre chica. Logro sostenerse con la pared, y cuando el sujeto lanzo un golpe él se agachó, evitándolo.

Con cierta torpeza trastabillo hacia detrás del hombre, sujeto a la chica de la mano y la jalo echando a correr por el callejón.

Sin embargo, y sin siquiera voltear, sabía que el otro los estaba siguiendo y que además, estaba muy cerca. La chica estaba gritando más incoherencias como que estaba cerca y que los mataría, que había sacado una pistola y enseguida dijo eso, Sasori escucho el estruendo de una pistola y el zumbido de la bala pasando cerca suyo, estrellándose contra la pared.

Continúo aferrando la mano de la chica que chillaba y pronto, por los nervios, sería un peso muerto, probablemente. El siguiente disparo le dio a un cristal de una casa, y Sasori tuvo tiempo de agradecer que el sujeto estuviera lo suficientemente borracho para afectar su puntería.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Ahora que te alcance!— le gritó el hombre, desde atrás, tirando dos balazos más. Sasori sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza y apretaba el paso. Detrás, con la mano todavía sujetando la suya, la chica se aferraba y jadeaba —¡También a ti te daré una buena cogida, marica!

Sasori se dio vuelta en la esquina junto con la chica. Había una persona ahí, que al verlos, pareció sorprendida y cuando vio al hombre cargando la pistola, se escondió de inmediato, esperando poder eludir la confronta.

Sasori guió a la chica hasta una fábrica de pinturas y por el hoyo de una de las rejas, le dijo que se metiera. Ambos entraron a éste, seguidos de cerca por el otro, que no frenaba en su contienda. Sasori camino entre las cajas que estaban en la parte trasera del almacén y le dijo a la chica que se escondiera, mientras él tomaba otra dirección y se metía dentro del almacén, asegurándose de que el sujeto le viera entrar y pensara que estaba con la chica.

Fue una suerte que el lugar tuviera una puerta con ventana y Sasori pudiera darse la libertad de romperla con el brazo —varios vidrios le hicieron cortes profundos—, para poder meter la mano y abrir por dentro, Cuando el disparo atravesó la ventana por la que había abierto la puerta y le paso a un par de centímetros de la cabeza, el sentimiento de la muerte inminente se apodero de él, pero sin resignarse, echó a correr dentro de la fábrica.

Se escondió detrás de unas enormes cajas donde seguramente apilaban antes la pintura que se empaquetaría, y escucho el crujir de la puerta cuando el sujeto la abrió de un golpe. Sasori deseo que la chica se hubiera ido ya nada más verlo entrar y ahora estuviera a salvo. Ahora, tenía que ver cómo iba a salir viva de esa.

—¿Dónde estás, preciosa?— gritó, mientras cargaba la pistola. Sasori tragó saliva —¿No prefieres follarte a alguien como yo, en vez de ese bastardo?

Sasori miró de espaldas al sujeto, que todavía tenía la erección y que se sobaba sin vergüenza. Asqueado se giro hacia el otro lado y busco la manera de salir de ahí. Posiblemente, si esperaba más, podría salir corriendo de ahí. Cuando el disparo le paso zumbando la cabeza nuevamente, dio un grito y se tiro hacia delante.

—¡Ahí estás!— gritó el sujeto mientras daba largas zancadas, abriéndose paso a través de las cajas, buscando a Sasori.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, escuchando como además del zumbido de la bala en sus oídos se escuchaba el escape de gas. Intentó correr lo más rápido que pudo cuando escucho que el sujeto cargaba la pistola y se preparaba para disparar. Se había alejado lo suficiente de su entrada como para poder llegar a tiempo, antes de que el sujeto disparara y se prendieran las llamas.

La especie de explosión pequeña lo impulso hacia delante y el fuego encendido todas las cajas, cuando Sasori volvió a pararse, aturdido y con la vista medio borrosa, las pinturas habían empezado a causar columnas de fuego que probablemente, lo matarían.

Había escuchado el grito del sujeto que seguramente pereció enseguida y al que no se atrevió a mirar.

Todo el lugar se estremeció, y cuando uno de los palos de fierro le cayó sobre la espalda y lo tiro hacia abajo, una serie de cajas cayeron también sobre su pierna y la acorralaron. Sasori no podía quitar el pie, y atorado como estaba, pensó que solo le quedaba esperar la muerte.

Cerró los ojos. Pensó en Deidara, en su abuela, en sus padres, en Itachi… Y en Madara.

Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, deseando muy en el fondo, que si iba a morir, fuera pronto y sin demasiado dolor.

**0*0*0**

Él le pertenecía. Y en todos los sentidos, Madara debía de saber cuando estaba en peligro. Dejó a Itachi en el suelo y corrió lo más que pudo hacia donde se había escuchado la explosión.

Para cuando llegó a la fábrica, muchas personas se arremolinaban ahí, y los bomberos intentaban apagar las crecientes llamas. Nadie pareció reparar en su aparición extraña. Los bomberos comentaban lo extraño y la suerte que tenían de que lo que hubiera pasado, no hubiera pasado con gente dentro, cuando de repente, encima del murmullo se alzo la voz de una chiquilla.

—¡Auxilio!- gritó una chica que venía corriendo, y se abrazo a uno de los bomberos, posiblemente para hacerse de un numerito —¡Ahí dentro hay alguien!

Madara no tardó mucho en colarse y correr hacia la fábrica. Seguro de que ahí debía de estar Sasori, ó no sentiría ese tirón tan fuerte en su pecho.

Las llamas eran abrasadoras y Madara tuvo que cuidarse de que ninguna de las enormes cajas apiladas le cayera encima. Inhalo profundamente, hasta dar con el aroma de Sasori y sin pensarlo corrió hacia allá. Lo vio, tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente. Sintió que se le encogía el corazón mientras con su velocidad corría hacia allá y arrojaba todo lo que aplastaba a Sasori a un lado. Cuando lo giro para que quedara boca arriba, Sasori gimió y dijo algo que Madara no logró comprender del todo.

Sin embargo, poco tardo en darse cuenta de que debía de actuar y levantó a Sasori en sus brazos, salió de la fábrica, de manera tal que nadie se percato ni de su entrada, ni su salida. Todavía mientras corría por las calles podía escuchar el murmullo de las personas, y las llamas de la fabrica que todavía no podían apagar. Con suerte, pensó Madara, Itachi se las ingeniaría para que, de haberlo seguido, se quedara a ayudar a la gente de ese pueblo. Mientras, él podía hacérselas del bueno con Sasori.

Inmediatamente encontró una calle que le dirigía al bosque, se adentró a él, esta vez con cuidado de no golpear a Sasori contra un árbol. A esa velocidad, podría partirle el cuello de un golpe. Aminoro el paso hasta que por fin, se detuvo.

Deposito a Sasori en el suelo y lo miró indeterminado tiempo. Tenía las mejillas tiznadas de negro y el labio partido. Con una especie de movimiento no pensado, Madara acercó la mano a Sasori y le limpió un poco de la sangre. Quería probarla de nuevo, pensó mientras acercaba su pulgar a sus labios. El olor era agobiante y ahora mismo, que se daba cuenta de que el Akasuna que podía haber muerto allí dentro, no quería desperdiciar aquel y suculento aperitivo.

Sin embargo, cuando se llevó la mano a la boca y entreabrió los labios para tomarla, se detuvo. Las ganas no se habían ido, pero…

La figura flácida de Sasori y la increíble apariencia de que era una especie de ángel bajado del cielo se le apareció. No pudo evitar tampoco que por su cabeza pasaran las palabras de Itachi. Bajó la mano y limpió la sangre en el pasto. De todos modos, ahora parecía que seguía sin ganas de terminar con su _juguete. _

La verdad es que, ya se había acostumbrado y sumergido en la rutina de Sasori como si él la estuviera compartiendo con el pelirrojo. Sí, era absurdo. Pero había algo que lo había atrapado con respecto a la mortalidad de ese insignificante humano.

Miró el pie de Sasori, estaba raspado e hinchado. Probablemente se lo había roto y habría sido más inteligente llevárselo a un hospital en vez del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad, pero Madara, mientras corría pensaba en una sola cosa: _Comer. _

Ahora, el apetito se le había ido y se quedo observando a Sasori, en el cómo tosía ligeramente y después, como por fin, abría lentamente los ojos. Sintió ganas de irse de ahí, pretendiendo que nada había pasado, pero, se mantuvo inmóvil.

Sasori lo miró largo rato como si no supiera quién era exactamente. Después, cuando pareció reconocerlo, sonrió y hubo un intenso brillo en sus ojos. Madara sintió un extraño nerviosismo correrle dentro del cuerpo y sus sentidos —ya normalmente agudos— se sintieron a flor de piel. El pelirrojo levantó la mano, con pesadez hacia el moreno.

—Hola…— susurro Sasori, como si se tratara de una especie de sueño —Madara.

El Uchiha se sintió satisfecho e incluso feliz de que el pelirrojo recordara su nombre. Le sonrió afablemente.

—Hola— le saludó, con la misma cortesía de quien se dirige a un noble —¿Estás bien?

Sasori bajó el brazo, recordando poco a poco lo sucedido y reparando también, que esto no podía tratarse de un sueño. Se percato de que estaba rodeado de árboles y que no conocía el sitio, se tenso y miro de un lado a otro, un poco asustado. Por su cabeza había pasado que tal vez, Madara lo habría secuestrado o algo así. Cuando intento ponerse de pie, su pie le cobro un fuerte dolor que le hizo gritar y caer lo poco que se había levantado. Madara le sostuvo de la axila y evito que el sentón fuera tan fuerte.

—Mi pie…— gruñó Sasori, adolorido. Al advertir el tacto de su cuerpo con el de Madara, se hizo para atrás. Recibió otro calambre de la punta del pie hasta la rodilla y se arrepintió de haberse alejado.

—Lo siento. De haber despertado con toda esa gente, creí que te habría dado un ataque nervioso— se "disculpó" Madara. El pelirrojo levantó la mirada y se sonrojo.

—¿Ataque? ¿Gente? ¿Cuál gente?

Madara lanzó una risa divertida ante el ligero temblor en la voz de Sasori.

—Bueno, te he sacado de esa fábrica. Pensé que si hubieras abierto los ojos rodeado de tanta gente, te hubieras asfixiado.

Sasori se mordió el labio para no decir que ciertamente, lo inquietaba más su presencia que la de un mar de gente.

—¿Y me trajiste aquí, a la mitad del bosque?— preguntó luego de unos segundos para recuperar la compostura. De repente, se abrió una brecha en su cerebro y recordó a la chica —¿Ella está bien?

Madara parpadeo, sorprendido.

—¿Ella?— repitió, con escepticismo —¿La chica que salió corriendo, era tu novia?

Sasori se sonrojo violentamente e inmediatamente, negó con la cabeza. Las primeras palabras que se le ocurrieron decir era que en realidad, a él no le gustaban las chicas, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y sintió que no había necesidad de que Madara estuviera enterado de eso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. En el bosque, solo el crujir de las ramas que eran azotadas por el viento, rompía el sosiego de aquel paraíso. El olor de los abetos le inundo a Sasori la nariz y pensó en sí Madara lo ayudaría a irse de ahí. Con el pie tan lastimado, creía que no podría caminar ni un paso antes de caerse, y en medio del bosque, quien sabe a qué hora podrían encontrarlo. Levantó la mirada al cielo.

Parecía que era la madrugada, pues empezaba a aclararse un poco, aunque todavía se alcanzaban a ver las estrellas que titilaban en el silencioso cielo.

Madara, que había estado observando a Sasori, al verlo levantar la mirada y observar con un brillo anhelante el cielo, no pudo evitarlo hacerlo también. Se encontró con el mismo cielo de siempre, el mismo que había visto durante sus trescientos años de vida. Había perdido para él un significado, porque aunque estaba orgulloso de ser un vampiro, no dejaba de pensar en el cálido abraso del sol en los días de verano. Pero, aparte de eso, el cielo no ofrecía ya ni siquiera la idea de que ahí yaciera el Paraíso de las almas, la vida eterna.

Bajó la mirada, inquieto por el sentimiento con que de nuevo, Sasori miraba las cosas de una manera en las que él no podía, aún después de estar vivo tanto tiempo.

Sasori también bajó la mirada y se encontró con la suya. Le sonrió un poco más, y sus mejillas adquirieron un rubor como el carmesí.

—Gracias Madara. Estuviste en el momento y lugar indicados— le dijo, realmente agradecido de que hubiese sido así.

Madara parpadeo rápidamente. Hubo una especie de explosión en su interior.

Si antes no había dado crédito a las palabras de Itachi, ahora las comprendía. Supo que con Hashirama había sido parecido, pero esa sensación que despertó su corazón muerto desde hace tres siglos, le causo un placer todavía más inimaginable que el mismo sabor de la sangre del pelirrojo en sus labios.

Miró hacia otro lado.

—No hay de qué. Solo ha sido un accidente— contestó.

_Los accidentes no existen. Pero sí existieran y este fuera uno, realmente, no se lamentaba de haber obrado mal. _

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

* * *

><p>Y bueno, aquí termina el capítulo de hoy sempais. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, a partir de ahora, tengo planeado abocarme a la pareja en el sentido romantico owó<p>

Atención: Ningun personaje del anime ha sido lastimado en la realización de este pequeño capítulo, sy si lo han estado, no corren peligro de muerte xD... Lo siento, Sasuke, Tobi, Itachi.

Matta ne~


End file.
